All or Nothing
by ashley anomaly
Summary: Haley comes back to Charming, hoping for things to change. But have things changed all that much in four years? Has he changed?
1. Familiar Taste of Poison

Gemma smiled as she approached Clay, wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Clay, I just got the most interesting phone call." she began.

"Don't tell me," he laughed, " there's a new MC made up of gnomes?"

"No." she smiled looking at her nails, "Haley called."

"Really?" he looked surprised, "Well what did she say?"

"Well, she's having some problems where she's staying, so I told her she could stay here." She smiled up at him.

"Alright," He started, "But I know of one nomad that'll be surprised."

Gemma laughed, " I'm sure he'll be fine. She'll be here tomorrow."

Clay laughed, and went back to work. Gemma had always been full of surprises.

Haley moved around her hotel room, collecting all of her things. Phone, Ipod, clothes, and laptop. She sighed as she checked out and headed towards her car. She hadn't been back to Charming in four years. Things must have changed since then. She turned on the radio to find her favorite song, and sang along.

_I breathe you in_

_Again_

_Just to feel you_

_Underneath my skin_

_Holding onto_

_The sweet escape_

_Is always laced_

_With a_

_Familiar taste of poison_

_T_hose lyrics were so true she thought, as she passed the welcome to Charming sign. Why did her poison always suck her in, only to leave her with a bad excuse and a broken heart. She drove through the streets of Charming, making all the right turns, and pulled into the parking lot of Morrow-Teller. She took a deep breath as she turned off the engine and looked into the mirror. Her dark hair hung in natural curls around her face, and her normally flawless face, now held some bruising on her right cheek bone, following underneath her eye. Her cheek stung as she moved her fingers gently across the small cut on her face.

She shook her head softly as she got out of the car, and headed towards the office. She smiled to herself. Things would be different here.

The door swung open, and Gemma turned to see Haley's smiling face. She looked almost exactly the same. Dark curls, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. The only difference was the black eye and cut on her face. Gemma walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you." she said, releasing her grip. She turned her face with her hand, "But what the hell happened to your face?"

"Jeremy happened." Haley sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

As she did this, the door opened again.

"Haley Monroe, get over here and give me a hug." Clay smiled as Haley stepped into his open arms.

"It's good to see you Clay." Haley smiled. It had been a long time since she had felt really safe. And being here, she felt like things would work out.

Clay took her chin and tilted her face to the side. "Who the fuck did that to your beautiful face?"

"Jeremy," she sighed. They both looked at her with expectant looks. They expected more than that.

"We've been fighting a lot. And this time her got aggressive." She looked up to meet their worried and angry eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine and I'm not going back." she smiled.

Gemma nodded. "Well thank god for that. Come on. Let's get you settled in."

Haley smiled and followed Gemma into a room in the dorms of the clubhouse. Gemma left her to unpack her things. She hung all her clothes into the closet, and plugged her laptop into it's charger, then collapsed onto her bed. The two days of driving was hell on her side. She didn't dare tell Gemma that Jeremy had almost broken a few ribs. She would flip out.

Sighing she got up and went to the closet. Clay and Gemma had invited her over for dinner, Haly smiled. She had missed Gemmas cooking. She pulled out a powder blue dress and matching ballet flats. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She climbed into her little black car and headed down the familiar streets, she hated that she missed Jeremy. She hated that he hurt her, but still wanted him. Stepping out of the car she made her way over towards the door. It was so good to be home.

Haley walked into the house, "Hello?"

"In here sweetheart!" Gemma's familiar voice called out to her.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled. Gemma smiled when she saw her. "I hop you don't mind helping me out in here." she laughed.

"Not at all." Haley smiled back and slipped off her jacket.

Gemma and Haley spent the next hour in the kitchen cooking, talking all the while. Almost everyone had already arrived when they all sat down to eat. They all laughed and talked. And it seemed like everyone wanted to know who was responsible for her damaged face. After dinner everyone went into the backyard.

Haley stood with Juice and Jax, Jax was telling her about his son Abel, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face staring back at her. She smiled at him.

"Hello Happy."

He brought his hand up to her face, turning it slightly. "What the hell happened to your face?"

She looked away from him, "My ex-boyfriend Jeremy happened."

Happy clenched his fist. He hated when a man hit a woman. It almost seemed worse when the woman was as gentle as Haley. He nodded, "He hit you? That all he did?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

He could tell she was lying to him. The man had hurt her bad.

"So how have you been?" she smiled at him.

"Good." he nodded. "And you?"

She laughed, "Not bad, all things considered."

Happy loved her laugh. He always had.

*** flashback***

She had called in for a tow. Everyone else was busy, so Happy had volunteered to help. She was leaning against her car wearing a little white sundress, when he pulled up next to her car. She had a flat tire, and no spare. She watched him intently as he worked. He had caught her watching him a few times, and when he did, she would just smile at him.

She climbed into the truck next to him.

"I'm Haley." she smiled.

He nodded, "Happy."

She smiled and laughed.

"What?" he asked her.

"She turned to look at him, "It's just ironic. You don't seem too happy."

He turned to see her staring out the open window. Her dark curls blowing in the wind.

"Why would I be unhappy?" he questioned.

She smiled at him again. "Because you haven't found your someone yet."

"My someone?" he looked at her.

She nodded. "That one person, that when you find them, you just know that all the hell you've been through, was worth it. Just to get to that place in time, where everything makes sense." she paused. "You won't feel empty anymore."

He nodded. He didn't have a someone. But in that moment he felt closer than ever.

** end of flashback**

He half smiled at her, "I'm glad your back Haley."

She smiled as he walked away from her. She sighed, things would never be the same between them. No matter how much she wanted things to go back to the way things were before. She was only happy when she was with Happy. Didn't he see that?

**This is my firsts SOA fanfic, so i would appreciate any advice or comments. I dont own any SOA characters. The song at the begining was Familiar Taste of Poison by halestorm.**

**Please review, and let me know if i should keep going!**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Everything We Had

_You were the only face I'd ever known.  
>I was the light from the lamp on the floor,<br>and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
>But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,<br>and I do regret more than I admit.  
>You have been followed back to the same place<br>I sat with you drink for drink.  
>Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist.<br>_

**Everything We Had by The Academy Is…**

**Haley walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror and removed her necklace, bracelets, and earrings. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Her side was hurting tonight. The pain wasn't too bad, so she moved to the dresser and grabbed her bag. Finding the small bottle of ibuprofen, she popped three into her mouth. She tugged on the zipper of her dress letting the material fall to the ground. She moved over to the mirror and looked at the bruises on her stomach. It looked much worse than it actually was. Walking over to the closet she pulled a pair of shorts on. She barley had the thin tank top over her head when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find happy staring back at her. **

"**Hey." she smiled.**

"**Haley, I know you better than anyone. So I know when your lying. I'll only ask you one more time. Is that all he did to you?" he motioned towards her face.**

**He was never one to give up, she thought as she shook her head no.**

**He nodded in response. "You should have called me when it got bad."**

**She nodded, "I know."**

"**Well why didn't you? I would have helped you." he looked at her with anger in his eyes. **

**Haley leaned against the wall, "I didn't want you to see me like that." A single tear rolled down her cheek.**

**Happy gently wiped the tear away from her face. "I'll always be here for you."**

**She nodded, "I know."**

**He nodded at her then turned to go. "Good night Happy." she called after him.**

**He turned and smiled at her, "Good night Haley."**

**She watched him go, and got a sick feeling. Why did it always seem like she was constantly watching him walk away?**

**Haley stretched as she woke up the next morning. She sat up and looked at the clock, it read 9:38 a.m. She went into the little bathroom in her room and washed her face. Then walked over to the closet and stripped off the shorts. Tugging on a pair of jeans, she grabbed her belt and ran it through the hoops. Grabbing her zip up hoodie she slipped on her favorite pair of Etnies. She was some what short, 5'5, and hated the fact that even if she wore heels she was shorter than most.**

**Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall into the main room of the clubhouse. She took a seat next to Clay at the bar. She opened her bottle of water and took a sip.**

"**Did you sleep good?" Clay asked her.**

"**Yeah." she smiled at the girl who approached her with a cup of coffee. "Thanks."**

**She took a sip of the warm liquid, feeling it radiate through her body.**

**Her phone sang loudly as she pulled it out of her pocket. Looking at the familiar brown hair and green eyes she sighed.**

**"What Jeremy?" her voice was irritated. **

**"Haley," he began, "I want you to come home."**

**"Hell no." she laughed, "I'm not that stupid."**

**"Haley, you won't like it if I have to come get you."**

**"Jeremy," she cut him off, "What part of 'your a sadistic pig' do you not understand?"**

**"Haley-" She could tell by the sound of his voice, he was starting to threaten her. She quickly snapped her phone closed. Clay watched as she slid the phone into her pocket.**

**"Don't worry Haley. Your safe here. That prick would regret it if he showed up her." his voice was reassuring.**

**She nodded, she was safe here. She could feel it. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she turned to Clay, "So is there anything I could help with around here?"**

** Clay shook his head, "I don't know-"**

**"I helped Jeremy with his cars. I could help. I would fetch tools or something." She smiled hopefully.**

**Clay turned to face her and smiled, she was a determined little thing. "Alright, alright. If one of the guys need help, you can help."**

**She nodded and smiled. "Tank you Clay." she sighed taking another sip of coffee. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone with my thoughts."**

**He stood and nodded, taking his coffee cup with him, he started towards the door. As he reached the door, he turned to face her. "Haley your family. We'll take care of you. You just let me know if you need anything." She nodded and Clay left the clubhouse.**

**She smiled to herself. Things were going to change for her. Jeremy would leave her alone, and she would finally be happy again. She sighed again, Happy. She lay her head down on the bar and closed her eyes. She felt so very far away from him, even though she was so close.**

**Happy woke up the same as he did most mornings. With a slight hang over. He sat up and sighed. Grabbing the bottle from the table by the bed, he took a drink. He winced, setting the bottle back down, old beer. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he then took off his clothes. He hoped that a shower would make him feel better, as he stepped into the stream of hot water. the water ran over the muscles in his back, relaxing his shoulders. He got out and dried off with a towel, throwing it on the bed, he pulled on jeans and a white t-shirt. He pulled on his shoes, then grabbed his cut from the chair in the corner. Sliding it on over his shirt he headed out the door.**

**The first thing he noticed was the smell of coffee. Second was Haley. She was sitting at the bar with her head laying on the bar. He quietly walked over and sat down next to her. He used one hand and gently pushed a lock of hair from her face. As he did this her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning." she smiled slightly as she sat up.**

**"How'd you sleep?" she asked him, before taking a drink from her coffee.**

**He took the bottle of water from in front of her and took a drink. "Good." he lied. the truth was that every time he fell asleep he would see Haley. The first time there was a man, and he was nice to her, until he swung a fist at her fragile face. The second time Happy was holding Haley as she cried in his arms. He looked at her now as she smiled at him. He couldn't, no wouldn't let that happen again.**

**She nodded at him, "That's good."**

**He nodded back at her. "So what's your plan for the day?"**

**She looked down at her hands and sighed, "I don't know. My uncle died a few years ago, he left me his house and a safety deposit box. I might go check it out."**

**He turned to face her, "I'm not busy today, if you want some company, I could go with you."**

**She nodded and smiled, "I'd like that."**

**Standing up he smiled at her slightly, "I guess I'll let Clay know. I'll meet you outside."**

**She nodded, "Yeah." she watched as Happy walked out the door, then went to her room. She grabbed her sunglasses and her wallet. Sliding the wallet into her pocket, then the sunglasses on her head she headed outside. Happy wasn't out yet, so she sat on the curb and slid her glasses over her laughed to herself why does the sun have to be so bright?**

**Happy found Clay in his office. He was looking at some papers that sat in front of him. "Hey Clay, I'm going to take Haley around on some errands. Let me know if you need me."**

**Clay nodded but before Happy could turn around, Clay began talking. "Keep a close eye on her. That asshole of a boyfriend was calling her this morning." Happy could only nod. He hated Jeremy already.**

**Haley heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Happy. "You ready to go?" She nodded in response, and followed him over to his bike. She had missed his bike. Almost as much as she missed him. She climbed on behind him as the bike roared to life. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they started down the street. Happy enjoyed his bike for many reasons. Right now the main reason was the way her arms felt so natural wrapped around him. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had ever given her a ride.**

*****flashback*****

_**Happy swung his leg over the bike and motioned for her to do the same. She smiled at him, "Is it safe?"**_

_**He tried not to laugh at her obvious fear. "Do you trust me?"**_

_**She nodded her head. **_

_**"I promise I will not let you fall." he patted the back of the seat, and Haley hesitantly got on behind him. "Your gonna want to hold on." he told her as he brought the bike to life. As soon as Happy did, her arms were wrapped tight around his waist. He laughed aloud, "You ready?" She nodded as he pulled away from the curb. She had never been so afraid in her whole life, but some where deep down she knew she was safe with Happy. It didn't take long before Happy could feel her relax behind him. Haley enjoyed the wind in her face, and the feeling of freedom. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed being as close as the two were. The ride was somewhat brief, but when Happy turned around he was greeted with Haley smiling face. Haley brought her hand to his cheek, then her lips to meet his. he was surprised at first but quickly responded to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her around, until she was sitting in front of him. The moment seemed to last forever, but when she finally did pull back she smiled up at him, "That was the best first kiss of my life." he smiled back at her. He didn't say it aloud, but he felt the same way.**_

*****end flashback*****

**happy waited for her while she went into the bank. He watched her go in, turning to smile at him before disappearing. Haley finally opened the safety deposit box her Uncle had left her. Inside she found a letter, two sets of keys, and a blue velvet bag. She decided to wait to go through it all. Gathering her things she headed back outside to Happy. "Where to next?" he asked swinging his leg back over the bike.**

**"My Uncles house." she climbed on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. As they started to move, she lay her head against his back, breathing in the familiar smell. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. She still loved him, that she was sure of. **

**She was his at one point, and he missed knowing that she would always be waiting for him. She was perfect to him.**

***** Well thank you for all the reviews! i really appreciate them, and love reading them. This chapter was pretty long, and ill try to keep them long if thats what you guys want. **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own SOA, or the song at the begining.**

** thanks for reading, and pleas review! :)**


	3. Between You and I

Between you and I, she could never compare to you  
>Between you and I, I still keep your pictures underneath my bed<br>Where she gives herself to me.  
>Where I give myself to you.<p>

Between You an I by Every Avenue

Happy pulled his bike into te driveway of a little two story house. It was painted white with baby blue trim. The yard was dead, but that was expected considering it hadn't been lived in for about two years. Haley climbed off the back of his bike and started towards the porch of the little house. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following, "Well? Aren't you coming in with me?" she smiled. He got off his bike and walked up to the house with her. She pulled out two sets of keys that were found in the safety deposit box and tried all of them before looking up at him. "Maybe they changed the locks." She turned and started back down the steps, only stopping when he cleared his throat. She turned and walked back over to him. "Do you have a hair pin?" he asked her. She nodded and reached behind her ear. Pulling out the bobby pin she handed it to him. She leaned against the side of the house while he crouched in front of the door knob. It only too him a few minutes and he had the door unlocked and open. Haley walked into the house with Happy following close behind. The house had been empty for so long, so it didn't smell the greatest. She waled over to the windows and opened them wide. Turning around she sighed, everything was the same. She was looking at some family pictures on a shelf in the corner of the room when a thought entered her mind. She quickly moved up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping at the door near the end. It had baby blue butterflies on the outside. She smiled as she opened the door to her room. Everything looked the way it did four years ago, her bed was still set against the wall to her left. She walked over and sat down, feeling the familiar comfort of the quilt her mother had made her before she died. Looking across from the bed was her vanity table. She ran her hand over the counter and all its contents. Bottles of perfumes, hair clips, and her small jewelery box. She opened the lid and smiled at the tune and the small figures dancing in the center. Haley sighed as she walked over to the trash can by the closet. Picking up the ever familiar frame inside. She ran her fingers over the silver filigree and the photo of her and Happy.

_***flashback***_

_Haley sat with Happy by his bike. He was tinkering, and she was handing him tools. "What would you do without me?" she laughed. he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He smiled as he brought his hand up to her cheek, smearing grease across her face. "I would be Happy. Just without truth to the name." he leaned in and kissed her, as she moved her hands up to his chest. While they kissed Gemma flashed a quick picture. "Aww!" she smiled, "Aren't you two sweet!" Haley turned and smiled at her, and Gemma pulled the camera back up for another picture. Happy looked forward, and Haley wrapped her arms around him tight. _

_***end flashback***_

Happy walked in and found her staring at the frame, a tear rolling down her cheek. He watched her as she wiped her eyes, and turned to face him. Looking away she placed the frame on the vanity and walked into her closet. Escaping his gaze she too a deep breath. She missed feeling the way she did when she was with him. looking around her closet, she tried to calm herself. There was nothing she could do.

Happy walked over to where the frame sat and picked it up. Putting it back down, he ran his hand over his face. She wasn't the only one that kept a picture. He walked over to the closet to check on Haley. She was holding a small handbag in one hand and a stuffed giraffe in the other. Smiling slightly, she put the giraffe back on the shelf. She turned to see him watching her and smiled. "I guess we can go. I'll come back later and look around some more." He nodded and turned to leave the room. Haley waited until she heard him on the stairs before she picked up the frame and slipped it into her handbag. She missed the way things used to be. Even though the picture would serve as a cold reminder, she couldn't bear to leave it behind.

Happy and Haley returned to Teller-Morrow and went their seperate ways. Happy headed into the clubhouse and Haley went to find Gemma. She found her sitting behind the desk in the garage's main office. She was on the phone so Haley just took a seat on the chair across from her. When Gemma finally hung up the phone she looked over at Haley. She was staring at the screen on her phone. "What's wrong?"

Haley looked up and sighed, "Jeremy. He wants to know where I am."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "You just tell him that your with family."

Haley smiled and nodded, "Thats a good idea." She quickly sent him the message befor she could change her mind and tucked the phone away into her pocket. Jeremy would be stupid to try to follow her here.

Happy sat at the bar with his head in his hands. he wanted to tell her so much. He wanted to explain all his reasons why, and he wanted to tell her how much he missed her. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Now what in the hell are you thinking about?" Tig sat down on the stool next to him.

Happy sighed, "Nothing brother."

"Really?" Tig laughed. "Because it looks to me like your doing some real soul searching."

Happy just glared at him. There was no way he could possibly understand the way he was feeling.

Tig shook his head, "Shes only been back for like a day." he sighed. "And here you are looking crazy with lust.."

Happy just shook his head. he couldn't just talk to her. Not after today, the way she reacted when she saw that picture.

Tig sighed standing up to leave. "Your gonna have to talk to her sometime man. Happy nodded. He would have to talk to her, but not today. He just needed to clear his mind, and he couldn't do that with Haley around.

Haley smiled at Gemma. "So I was thinking... "

Gemma looked at her suspiciously, "Yeah."

Haley sat back in her chair, " I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if I stayed at my uncles house."

Gemma sat forward on her elbows, "It's your house now Haley."

Haley nodded.

"And," she continued, "I think it would be a good idea."

Haley looked up at her smiling, "Really?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, you can start building a life for yourself. It'll be good for you."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you think that."

Gemma walked around the desk, and sat on the chair next to her. "Honey, I have to wonder if your doing this because of Happy?"

Haley nodded, dropping her head into her hands. "Gemma, it's so hard. With everything thats happened, " Haley sighed. "I just find myself wanting what we had before."

Gemma nodded, "Give him some time. He's not the same man as before."

Haley breathed deep, "Yeah, maybe."

Just then the door swung open, "Uh oh. Did I just interrupt on girlie talk?" Tig laughed.

Gemma stood, making her way around the desk, "No, I was just convincing Haley that you would love to help her move her stuff."

Tig sat next to Haley on the now empty chair. "Your not skipping town already, are you Doll?"

Haley shook her head. He had always been really nice to her, of course she could never tell if it was because of Happy. "No," she smiled at him, "I'm going to move into my uncles house."

Tig smiled at her. "Good. That'll be rel good for you Doll."

Haley nodded, it was her best idea all things considered.

Tig stood up in one fluid motion, "So when we gonna do this?"

Haley stood up next to him, "I was thinking now if you have the time."

Tig looked at her with an evil grin. "I always got time for you Doll."

Tig was always a smooth talker she thought as she packed her duffel bag again. She walked over to the little bathroom connected to her room, and gathered her shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. Walking back towards the bed she put the items in a side pocket. Zipping the bag shut she turned around to open the door to find it was already open. "Where the hell you going?" Happy stood in the doorway staring down at her.

Haley sighed, "I'm going to move into my uncles house." Turning around she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She made a move towards the door, but wasn't shocked to see Happy still standing there like an unmoving stone.

"Are we even going to talk about this?" Happy could barely contain his emotions.

Haley shook her head, "There's really nothing to talk about." Squeezing past Happy, Haley let out a sigh of relief. It was easier this way She was almost completely down the hall when she felt Happy's familiar grip on her arm.

Happy held onto her arm and turned her to face him. "Haley-" he started.

"Hap I really can't do this right now." Haley's voice showed her exhaustion. She still loved him, but it just hurt being around him.

"But if you would just listen-" he tried again.

"Happy. We are NOT doing this right now." She quickly broke free from his grasp, and practically ran from him down the hall, and out of the clubhouse. Once she was outside she threw her bag in the backseat. She leaned her head against the steering wheel, a single tear running down her cheek. Why was leaving him always so hard?

Tig sat at a table in the clubhouse with Opie, Piney, and Chibs. They all paused when they heard slightly raised voices, then saw a teary eyed Haley run from the clubhouse. Shit, Tig thought as he watched Haley go straight for her car. He stood up and walked over to Juice at the bar. "Hey, you mind helping Haley move her stuff?" Juice stood up downing the rest of his beer, "No problem man." He nodded then walked over to the hall. He stopped when he saw a very pathetically pissed off Happy. He sat on the floor next to the man, unsure of what to say. He knew how he felt about her. He had felt the same way about a girl he knew a long time ago. He knew all he could do for him, was just to be here.

Happy couldn't believe what had just happened. Haley had left the clubhouse, and he tried to stop her. He was a man above begging, but in that moment, he actually considered it.

_***flashback***_

_"You have to trust me!" Haley cried. She stood in the doorway staring at him as he sat on the edge of his bed. The past few weeks had grown tense between them. Haley was trying to understand his position in the club. And he didn't want her to know. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he was afraid that she would run when she found out. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her. He should have changed his shirt befor she saw him, he thought as he looked at his once white shirt._

_"Babe, you don't want to know." he said looking a his hands._

_She walked over and sat on the floor n front of him. Taking his hands in hers, "Hap, I need to know."_

_He sighed standing up, her hands fell to her lap as he walked to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and took off his cut and t-shirt. He grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet and began cleaning himself off. It was all quiet in the next room, and he was in a small way nervous to go in there. She was so upset with him. Sighing he opened the door to find a tear streaked Haley. She sat on his bed wearing his black t-shirt with the reaper on it. She looked so small and vulnerable. _

_Standing up she walked over to him. "Tell me everything. I can handle it."_

_He walked past her and sat on the bed. "No." he finally said after what felt like an eternity. Standing he quickly moved to the closet and grabbed a clean shirt, then into the bathroom, he grabbed his cut. She stood in the same place the whole time, crying. He didn't even look at her as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_***end flashback***_

He ran his hand over his face, bringing himself back to reality. Before what happened next could enter his mind. He couldn't go there. Not tonight

Haley and Juice pulled into her new driveway and immediately brought her bags along with a few boxes inside. She sat next to Juice on the couch in the corner, running her hands along the smooth leather. She sighed, "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

Juice smiled, "It's not a big deal."

Haley had been relieved when Tig sent Juice to help her. Juice wasn't the type to pry into her relationship troubles. And he was just plain fun to be around. "Hey," she started, "hows about I make dinner?" Juice nodded, the only time he got homemade food was when Gemma invited him over. He stood from the couch, "But if your cooking, we're going to the store. I am so not going to trust that shit thats been in there for a year." She smiled and allowed him to help her to her feet. "Alright, I can't say I blame you there." she laughed as they walked out the door.

The two walked through the grocery store collecting a large variety of items, including chicken, potatoes, corn, cereal, and so much more the basket was full by the time they reached the check out. Haley had just started through the line when Juice tapped her shoulder. "I'm gonna meet you at the car okay?" She nodded as she continued through the line, she hadn't thought about Happy since she left the house. Which was a great relief seeing as he almost always occupies her mind. Once she was done paying for her groceries she started out to her car. She smiled when she saw Juice waiting for her by her car. He was holding a brown paper bag and had a huge smile plastered across his face. He stepped forward as she popped the trunk and held the bag out towards her. "You needed one more thing." he said as she took the bag . He started putting the groceries in the trunk while she leaned against the car. Inside the bag was a new set of locks for the front door of the house. "Thank you Juice. I did need one of those."

"Its no problem." he said closing the trunk. "I'll install it while you cook." She smiled again and nodded. He was way to nice to her she thought as she drove home.

Pulling into the driveway she popped the trunk, Juice and Haley carried the groceries into the kitchen, she started putting them away while he read the door locks packaging. "You got any tools?" he asked. "Yeah, " she nodded, "In the garage there should be some." after Juice headed into the garage she started the chicken. She mixed the seasoning into a bowl and covered all the pieces of raw chicken, then laid them in a pan. After sliding the pan in the oven, she washed her hands and started some pasta. She had just set the pan on the stove when Juice came back in. "Have you been out in the garage yet"

Haley shook her head. The truth was, that she had never really been out in the garage. Her uncle had always said that that was his spot. Not that she cared, since she had never really wanted to go out there. Juice took her hand and led her towards the garage. Opening the door and stepping inside she looked at the large space. There were tools every where. Along the walls, on the floor. But in the center of all the mess stood two Harley's. She remembered one of them as her uncles, but the other was completely unknown. She left him in the garage to admire the bikes, while she went to the kitchen table. She sat down in front of her handbag and took out the contents of the safety deposit box. Her hands landed on the letter and opened it.

My dearest Haley, If you are reading this I have already passed away. I would like to tell you how proud I am of you. Yo have become a strong and beautiful woman. And I am honored to have raised you. When your father died, he told me to love you, and raise you like he would have. I believe I have done that. Because I know that they would have been so proud of you. In my safety deposit box, I have left two sets of keys and a velvet bag. The contents of the bag are pretty obvious. But the keys are not. The keys go to the bikes in the garage. And if you haven't already been out to the garage, then you haven't seen the bikes. One of the bikes i'm sure you'll remember as mine, the other was your fathers. He would have wanted you to have it. I love you Haley. And I hope that someday you can forgive me of my sins. I have done so many things in my life that i'm not proud of, and when you learn of them, I can only pray for your forgiveness. I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Eternally Yours, Uncle Steven

Haley folded the letter, and stuffed it back into the envelope. She had never gotten to know her parents, she hardly knew anything about them. But now she had her dad's pride and joy sitting in her garage. She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek, and grabbed the blue velvet bag. She ran her hands over the soft exterior, then opened it. Inside were two small boxes. She opened the first one and found what must have been her parents wedding rings. They were both silver, but her moms had a diamond with smaller stones set around it. Haley wiped another tear from her cheek and closed the box. She hadn't realized how much she missed them. She picked up the next box and opened it slowly. Inside was a locket that was all too familiar. It had been her mothers. It was oval shaped with two people on the front. They were holding each other. She had seen this locket before in pictures, her mother had always worn wiped her eyes again, and took the locket from the box. She ran her fingers over the front, then carefully opened it and smiled. Inside were two pictures. The first was her parents on their wedding day. She almost laughed when she saw her dad wearing his cut. There was no doubt he was a Son. The second photo was of her mom and a small child. Haley recognized her own face in the child, and smiled when she saw how alike they were.

Haley was pulled from her thoughts rather suddenly by the roar of Harley's in her driveway. She quickly put the locket around her neck and put the rest of the things back inside the velvet bag. As she got up from the table she was greeted by Juice, who was now walking outside with her. Stepping outside she flicked on the porch light to reveal Clay, Gemma, Tig and Happy. She walked over towards Gemma and smiled, when she got closer Gemma's eyes went straight for her throat, catching the glint of light off the locket. Gemma stepped towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "She would be so happy to see you wearing that baby girl." Haley nodded as Gemma pulled away. Haley's eyes shifted over to Happy and it was like the others caught some sort of hint because they all went inside.

Haley looked at him, then the ground. She didn't know what to say. She anted to say something, but all she could do was think about how they were in the same spots as they were four years ago.

_***flashback***_

_After Happy had left her back at the clubhouse, Haley went back home. She stepped out of her car and into the house wearing Happy's black reaper shirt and a pair of jeans that she pulled on before she left. Once Haley was inside she went straight for her room and shut the door. The first thin she saw was the picture of her and Happy on her night stand. Crying she picked it up and tossed it into the trash can by her vanity table. Wiping her eyes she pulled off Happy's shirt and slid on one of her own. she kicked the shirt under her bed and went to her closet. She pulled out her suitcase and started filling it with clothes, and anything else she might need on her trip no god only knows where. She walked over to her bed and zipped the bag shut. She sat down net to it and closed her eyes. She couldn't stay. It would hurt too much. Her eyes opened when the door eased open. "Hey." she said, her voice barley above a whisper. The older man at the door walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He took her hand and smiled at her. She felt so guilty leaving him. He had given up so much for her._

_"It's okay." he said to her, almost as if he were reading her mind. "I won't tell you to stay sweetheart. I will only tell you, that I love you. And you deserve all the happiness in the world." she couldn't speak as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. He stood up to leave and she stood with him, she wrapped her arms tight around him and closed her eyes, "Thank you." she whispered into his shoulder. He nodded then left her in her room. After he had left, she grabbed her suitcase and headed outside to her car. She popped the truck and threw her bag inside, then shut it again. She looked at the house and wiped a tear from her cheek. She would miss her family, she would miss her home, and she would miss Happy. Wiping her eyes again, she turned around to see Happy staring at her. In that moment she wanted to die. He looked so hurt and betrayed._

_"Your leaving?" he said._

_Haley nodded. "I have to. It hurts too much to stay." She wiped her eyes at the tears that seemed would never stop. She wished that she didn't care, but she did._

_Happy nodded. "Well, I hope your life is real fucking nice." And with that he turned his back to her and got on his bike. All she could do was watch as he drove away. He didn't turn around. He didn't ask her to stay. He just drove away._

_***end flashback***_

Haley sighed as she pushed the memory of that night away. Emotionally she had never hurt that much in her whole life. And she had never really healed. She moved her eyes up to his face, up to his eyes. What she saw there was something different. Something she had never seen before. He walked over to her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and just looked at her. She just stood there, unsure of what was happening. He brought his hand up to her face, and gently ran his fingers across he cheek. "I'm so sorry Haley." he whispered. Her arms instantly wrapped around his waist as he pulled her into his chest. That was what she had needed. All those years ago. It was what she needed.

As those words ran off his tongue, he felt something inside his change. It was like he had a fresh start, to make things right with Haley. She wrapped her arms around him and he knew that he didn't just want her. He needed her. He would do anything to make it right again. He would do anything for her.

**_** Wowzerz... this chapter took me longer to write then I originally thought! But it's so freakin long! lol I want to thank everyone for reading, and for all the reveiws... i really appreciate all the comments, and the favs, and story alerts. I put in a little something for CharmingDreamer, you said something in your review, and I put it in there :)i appreciate the advice, and i hope that i got more detail in this time. I really hope you guys like this chapter! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own anything SOA_**


	4. Face Down

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<p>

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture!<p>

Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The rest of the night passed pretty quickly. After Happy and Haley went inside he went out to the garage to admire the bikes. Haley and Gemma finished dinner, and everyone ate. Haley was glad the night was winding down as Clay, Gemma, Tig, and Juice all left. Haley had just finished loading the dishwasher when Happy came up behind her. He rested his hands on her hips, and smiled at her.

"I missed you." he said after a few minutes.

Haley leaned her head against his chest, "I missed you too. I wanted to call so many times."

Happy nodded, he had missed this. Her in his arms. The way her skin felt underneath his hands. He sighed, he was going to have to leave tomorrow, Bear from up in Tacoma had asked him to do him a 'favor'. He had accepted before he came here, and now he was wishing he hadn't.

"Happy, what you said earlier, about you telling me everything." she looked up to meet his eyes. "Before, I didn't want to know everything. I just wanted you to be able to talk to me about everything. You need that. To be able to talk."

Happy bent down to kiss her gently on the lips, "I never talked about it, because I didn't want you to leave me." he pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Happy, I knew about what you did." she looked down at the chain around his neck, "You kill people. The bad people. I honestly don't care."

Happy smiled, and she looked up at him.

"As long as your not out killing nuns, and kittens." she joked.

"I could never kill a kitten!" he laughed.

She smiled, "Good."

They stood there for a while that way, just holding each other. "What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Happy asked after a while.

"Well, I was thinking, I might get pretty lonely in this house by myself, so I was thinking about getting a cat." she watched him closely for his reaction.

"A cat?" he was trying hard not to laugh, "What about a mean ass dog to protect you while I'm gone?"

She shook her head, "No mean ass dogs. I like cats. And I'm going to get a cat."

Happy sighed, "Fine. But you should get a mean ass cat then."

Haley laughed, "No, no, no. I'm going to get a sweet cat. Preferably fluffy."

"You get whatever you want babe." he said pulling her in for a kiss.

Haley had tried to get him to stay, but after Happy told her that he had a job to do the next day, she let him leave. Locking the door after he pulled away, she turned off all the lights and went up stairs. She walked over to her bed and sat on the floor, leaning her head to look underneath, she found the box that she had been looking for, along with Happy's shirt.

_***flashback***_

_Haley had slept over at Happy's room in the clubhouse, the night before he had pretty much torn her shirt off of her, so she picked up the one had been wearing and slid it on. Pulling on a pair of shorts, she headed out into the rest of the building. She had just sat down at the bar with a bottle of water when Gemma walked in. "Hey Gemma."_

_"Well good morning to you." she said smiling at her. Her eyes fell upon the shirt and she smiled bigger if that were even possible. "You know, the reaper shirt is a good look for you."_

_Haley smiled back at her, "Thanks, It's Hap's." she said motioning towards the shirt. It was long, came down on her about mid-thigh. Happy had said the night before, that she looked better in his clothes than he did. he had smiled, and kissed her cheek before they fell asleep in each others arms._

_Gemma stared down at her coffee, "So how are you two doing?"_

_"We're okay." Haley lied. Happy and her have been having problems lately. Everything was fine until she would bring up the subject of what he does, then he would shut down._

_Gemma stood and wrapped her arms around Haley, "Baby you deserve to be happy. I hope everything really is okay for you."_

_Haley smiled and nodded as Gemma left the clubhouse. She would talk to him tonight after he got back. Hopefully he would let her in, just this once._

_***end of flashback***_

Climbing into bed Haley sighed, she hoped Happy would stick to his promise. She hoped that he would let her in this time around. It was what she needed from him.

Haley stood in the kitchen the next morning when her phone chimed. Glancing at the screen she saw that there was a text message from Happy, he told her that he would be over the next afternoon when he got back. Sighing, she realized that she wanted him there with her. Turning her attention to the task at hand she finished putting away the dishes. Sliding on her shoes she locked the door behind her, it was time to go to the animal shelter. Haley smiled at the thought of bringing home her new baby. When she found the perfect kitten, she would just know, she wouldn't get one if it didn't feel right. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she noticed a navy blue car behind her. She drove calmly the rest of the way to the shelter, but kept an eye on the car that appeared to be following her. When she parked her car, she watched as the navy blue car passed. She was probably just being paranoid, she thought to herself.

Walking into the animal shelter she felt certain that she would find the perfect kitten, but as she sat here now she wasn't so sure. The kittens were cute, all of them, but none of them felt right. Sighing in defeat she left the shelter empty handed. Starting her car she headed towards the grocery store. She just wanted to go home and make a sundae. Maybe watch a movie. At the store she picked up bananas, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, and chocolate ice cream. She was picky about what went on her sundaes, it had to be just so, or she wouldn't like it. Driving back to her house, she felt a little better, nothing that ice cream can't fix, she laughed.

After putting her groceries away, Haley went up stairs and took a shower. The water felt good, and normal, something she missed. Drying off with a towel, she threw on underwear and yoga pants, then slid a tank top on. It was very comfortable, which was exactly the look she was going for. Before leaving her room she put socks on and grabbed a sweatshirt off her bed. She loved her sweatshirt. It was a mans sweatshirt, but it never failed to make her feel safe on some level. She laughed when she remembered Hap's reaction to it, he thought she was sleeping around. Walking into the living room she put her sundae on the table and popped Sweeney Todd into the DVD player. It was one of her favorites, even though it was kind of morbid, it was a love story. Haley fell asleep to Johnny Depp's voice...you are young... life has been kind to you... you will learn...

A strong hand clamped down on Haley's moth as she opened her eyes. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her into a lap. "Haley, don't worry." he took his hand away from her mouth. "It's just me."

Haley turned around to see Jeremy smiling at her. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"Well after you left me, I got to thinking. And I know that you need to work on trusting me. I think I'd be willing to give you another chance." He smiled at her, still holding her down with his muscled arm.

"Jeremy, can I get up?" He nodded, and released her slowly. Was he insane or did he just have a death wish? Haley got up from the couch and moved slowly towards the phone on the table. She needed to get out.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up.

Haley shook her head, "No where."

"Come here." He held out his hand to her.

Haley shook her head, "Jeremy, you should leave. I'm with someone right now. And he wouldn't be happy if you were here."

Jeremy laughed, a cruel and menacing laugh. "Haley, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Get your ass over here!"

Haley shook her head and took off running for her bed room. She had made it almost all the way up the stairs before his large hands clamped down on her ankle, sending her face first into the stairs. Tears escaped her eyes, as she gasped for air. Her ribs hadn't fully healed since she left him. Jeremy crawled up to her and moved the hair from her face, "Baby I'm sorry. But you have to know you can't behave that way." He stood up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to her feet. "Come on, let's go to bed." She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp only to earn a solid punch to her face. Everything went black after that.

Happy pulled his gloves off and smirked at the body in front of his feet. The poor bastard didn't see it coming. As they disposed of the body Happy couldn't help his thoughts from running to thoughts of Haley. He wondered what she was doing right now. If she was thinking about him. He was ready to go home. Taking out his cell he scrolled down to Haley and pressed call. The phone rang and rang. But she didn't pick up. She always picked up. Back in his phone book he called Tig. He didn't trust just anyone with Haley.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man, has Haley been by the garage today?"

"No, why? hasn't she called you?"

"Fuck no." Happy ran his hand over his head, "Do you think you could send someone to check on her?"

Tig sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But this shit ain't happening everytime you leave for the night!"

Happy smiled, "Thanks brother, I owe you."

"You bet your sweet ass you owe me."

Happy slid his phone back into his pocket, he felt better now.

"Happy?" Jeremy sat on the bed next to her holding her phone. "Who the fuck is Happy?"

"He's kind of my new guy." She wasn't really sure what to call him. Boy friend seemed unworthy of their relationship.

Jeremy threw her phone at the wall, and lay down next to her. "Haley, your going to be with me. I love you." He moved a strand of hair away from her face and smiled. "I'll be right back. Stay here." Haley watched as he got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Knowing that this would be her only chance to run she jumped out of the bed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the butchers block, then grabbed the phone from the counter. She dialed Happy's number quickly.

"What's up?"

Haley smiled at the raspy voice, "Happy, I need you."

"Why what's wrong?" She could hear the change in his voice.

"Jeremy he-"

The phone was ripped out of her hand and smashed into the wall. She turned around to see Jeremy glaring at her. "Jeremy just leave!" she held the knife out in front of her.

"Haley, you put that knife down!" He took a step towards her.

"No." her voice sounded afraid and she hated herself for that.

After Haley's short phone call, Happy quickly dialed Tig.

"Man I'm just heading out, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Tig get your ass there now! Her ex is there." Happy sounded worried, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh shit! Just let me grab some of the guys, and we'll call you later."

Happy closed the phone and got on his bike, he was going home early.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to have the knife out of her hands, Haley was on the floor, and Jeremy was on top of her. "Why do you do this Haley!" He shook her shoulders hard. "Why do you make me so crazy?" Putting his hands on her stomach he brought his face down to hers. "I'm going to make you love me." Haley tried to push him away, but with one hand he held her small hands above her head. She squirmed beneath him, trying to detour his hand from yanking down her pants, but it was useless. A thought entered her mind and she tried to knee him in the groin, in return he let go of her hands only to hit her twice. She was dazed, and slightly out of it, she could feel the blood seeping from her lips, and Jeremy stripping off her pants and tank top. She tried moving again, but it hurt to. Jeremy's hands moved down her bare torso to the lace of her panties, just as his fingers touched the lace, Haley grabbed the knife from beside her and tried to stab him. She barely scrapped his arm but that was enough for him to hit her a few more times.

Just as she saw Jeremy's fist draw back, she heard a loud pop. Jeremy swayed slightly, then fell on top of her.

***** Im not too fond of this chapter, I planned Jeremy's arrival so much more awesome in my head, but it just kind of happened. It took me a long time to get this done, and for that i appologize, I've been trying to focus on my art, and it's coming along pretty well. I'll try to update pretty regularly from now on. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know its not one of my best. :( please reveiw! maybe it'll push me to update sooner!**

**PS I dont own anything Sons of Anarchy. Just Haley Jeremy and my other OC's!**


	5. Aftermath

In the split second that the shot went off, the loud pop filling the tense house, Haley felt empty. Like, everything she had tried so hard to avoid, all the pain she'd avoided; it was all for nothing. None of the petty arguments mattered, no one could change it… things had changed tremendously, and she couldn't feel it; couldn't even try.

Everything happened fast, Jeremy was heavy and limp on top of her. She could hear his shallow breaths in her ear. A tear escaped her eye and she started to struggle beneath his weight. Looking up at the shadow above her head she saw Tig, his wide blue eyes looked fierce, almost crazy. If it hadn't been for the fact that she knew the man, she'd be worried; but instead, she was overwhelmed with the need to bake him cupcakes, or thank him at the very least. He grabbed the back of Jeremy's shirt and yanked him off of her, sending him to the ground with a thump. Sniffling she scooted away from him towards the wall. Tig kneeled down next to her, "Haley, you okay?"

She nodded, her watery blue eyes glued to Jeremy. Blood was starting to ooze out of the bullet wound in his back, leaving a small puddle to form around him. She shuddered and willed herself to look anywhere else. "H-How did you know?"

Tig ran a hand through his curly dark hair. "Hap called after he talked to you, I was gonna come by to check on you anyways." He watched her, tears falling onto her slightly bruised cheeks. "You sure you're okay doll?"

She nodded and started to pull herself off the ground. Crossing her arms across her chest she sighed. "I'm going upstairs, can you… not let him bleed all over my floor, please?"

Tig nodded and watched Haley go up the stairs, she moved slowly. Turning back towards the idiot on the floor he grinned, it was a nice shot, if he did say so himself. He kneeled down next to the man. "Now what in the hell did you think would happen when you came here?"

Jeremy glared at him, this was his fault. If he hadn't shown, up, maybe he'd be with Haley, maybe she'd love him like she used to. "Haley, she loves me… I know she does."

Tig shook his head. Guy was definitely missing a few brain cells. Standing up he made his way towards the stairs and pulled out his phone. He had a few calls to make.

As soon as Happy had called Tig he rushed through the job, it was done just as thoroughly as all the others, but faster. He was now speeding down the highway; his only concern was getting to Haley. She was probably scared, and needed him. His mind was filled with thoughts, he should have been there, he should have taken care of her. She was the only thing he could think about. He knew that they needed to talk and out their relationship, they needed to get things right this time. This just seems like a bad way to start that.

Haley crawled onto her bed and sighed. This had to be one of the worst nights she'd ever had. She had never been that close to… that level of violence. Jeremy had lost it, it was like his eyes glossed over, he didn't feel. Clutching a throw pillow to her chest she buried her face into it. Her face hurt, but not too bad. Her ribs hurt but not anymore than they had before. Everything seemed to be insane. Grabbing her robe off the floor she slipped it over her nearly bare shoulders.

Sitting on her bed she ran her hand through her dark curls and sighed. Her whole body, her whole heart felt like it needed something. It didn't take long for her to realize that she needed Happy. She needed someone to take away the hurt she had suppressed, the hurt she was feeling now. It wasn't too long ago, just a few years, that she had none of this hurt, that she'd been content with her life. And yes, she knew that the very man she craved, was the one who'd started her pain, but she also knew he was the only one able to take it away; or at least make it more bearable.

Jax turned when the sound of a car sounded in the driveway. Looking out the window, he saw Tara and his mother Gemma, step out of the car. The two women walked into the house, Tara carried a blue first aid bag. "Where is she?"

Jax nodded towards the stairs, "In her room."

The two women started towards the stairs. When Gemma reached the door, she knocked lightly, and then opened it slowly. When she opened it she saw Haley sitting on the bed, wearing a purple silky robe. Her face was bruised, and she had a few cuts, but nothing looked too serious. She approached the bed slowly, smiling slightly, and took the small girl into her arms. "You're safe now sweetheart, everything's going to be okay." She ran her hand over the back of her head. She was such a sweet girl, she didn't deserve to be treated like he had treated her. Gemma could remember Haley as a kid, all timid, no reason for her to ever take a look out of the comfort zone she had created for herself. The world that her uncle had tried his hardest to keep her safe in, the club. Sure, she'd had friends, but none of them lasted. She had always been a cautious girl, even at four, and here she was, an adult; broken and battered, all because she ventured outside her safety zone.

When Gemma pulled away from her, she saw the tears dancing down her cheeks. She brushed them away from her face gently, "Everything's gonna be okay."

Haley nodded, and then let Tara check her over. She cleaned a few small cuts, and bandaged them up. "You mind standing up for me?" The dark haired doctor asked.

Haley shook her head, and then stood from the bed, using Gemma's arm as support. Tara felt of her legs, making sure everything was okay, and then felt of her ribs. Haley winced. "Let's see…" She untied the robe, pulling it open. She almost gasped when she saw all of the bruises of her. "What happened?"

Haley looked down at herself, and sighed, her bottom lip still trembling. She looked terrible. "Jeremy… I tried to run up the stairs, and he pulled me down. I guess I hit harder than I thought."

Tara nodded. Nothing seemed broken, which was good. But she would definitely need to take it easy for a while. She gave her a pill for the pain, and then left the room. Gemma lay down on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. She had been like a daughter to her, and she felt her protective instincts kick into overdrive.

After hours of driving over the speed limit, Happy pulled into the driveway of Haley's house. Jumping off his bike, he ran inside the door. He wasn't shocked to find her living room full: Jax, Clay, Chibs, Juice, Tig, Gemma, and Tara. They all sat around the room, and looked at him as he came inside. Jax got up, maybe to talk to him, but he made a dash upstairs. He opened her door slowly, the dim light of the rom evident as soon as he entered. The lamp next to her bed cast star shaped shadows around the room, a childish lamp, but Haley's lamp. He made his way over to her bed, and sat down. She had been asleep, but her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled, but only a little. She sat up, as fast as she could, and leaned into his open arms. He held her for a long while, and soon felt her shoulders tremble. He pulled back to see her crying. "What's the matter babe? Should I get the Doc?"

Haley shook her head, "No, I'm okay. I just… I just feel stupid, everyone came here, and… Tig, he shot Jeremy… I… Is he dead, do you know?" He couldn't help but smile a little. She was strong and wouldn't admit that she hurt, she'd rather worry about the ass that put her in this position, and he loved her for it.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks he shook his head to answer her question, and then he smiled slightly, "I'm so sorry this happened." She nodded into this chest, "I know, me too."

Happy lay back on the bed, she was curled into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt. The sound of their breathing was the only thing in the room. He loved the sound, he had listened to the sound for so many nights before, he had dreamed of the sound when she left. Now that she was back he wasn't letting go, no matter what.

Casting a glance at her face he smiled at her, the motion came back to him easy after all this time. She was sleeping, her face calm in spite of everything that had happened. Detaching himself from her he got off the bed. Taking the quilt from the foot of the bed he covered her up and left the room. Rubbing the back of his neck he started down the stairs. Everyone was watching him, waiting for him to snap. "Where the fuck is he?"

Tig straightened up. "He's… taken care of."

Happy was pissed, but the look in Tig's eyes when he said that Jeremy was taken care of assured him that he had suffered far worse than what had happened to Haley. He nodded.

Clay straightened up, taking Gemma into his arms. "You good for the night brother?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying here."

Clay nodded, making a motion to leave. Most of the guys followed, but Tig stayed behind. He sighed and walked over to the bald biker. "Makes you feel any better, I didn't kill him yet."

Happy's eyes shot up. "Where is he?"

"My old place up in the mountains. Figured you'd want to get to know him." He smiled at that, his brother would definitely get to know him, well, his knife would.

Happy nodded, "Thanks, for getting here."

Tig shook his head. "You'd do it for me, don't worry about it."

He watched him leave and locked the door behind him. After making sure all the other doors were locked, along with the windows, he climbed up the stairs to Haley's room. Stripping off his cut and t-shirt along with is shoes he climbed in next to her. He would be there the next time she needed him. He would be there even when she didn't need him. He couldn't bear the thought of something else happening, someone hurting her. Tonight was too much, he couldn't handle another night like this.

Haley woke up the next morning in Happy's arms. It took a few seconds before everything came back, Jeremy, the beating, all of it. It was almost like she was still scared, but a part of her mind pushed it away, she needed time to relax. Life hadn't been truly normal in such a long time, she just wanted to get back to that place where it felt right. And the place she felt most right, was next to Happy. His face was relaxed, all the worries that showed clear during the day had disappeared; his dreams soothing his thoughts. She liked him best like this, relaxed, but knew he never stayed still for long. Her eyes drifted down to his chest, the baby blue pupils tracing the lines of the tattoos. Those had drawn her to him, the intricate ink, etched into his tanned skin, it was a piece art, beautiful.

Crawling out of the bed, she moved silently, despite the pain shooting I her side. Leaving the bedroom door open behind her she made her way silently down the stairs. At the bottom she stopped, her eyes on the spot where Jeremy had lain the night before. There was no stain, no evidence that the man had bled on her floor. The room still smelled strongly of bleach, they had cleaned up good.

Avoiding the spot like the plague, she moved into the kitchen and started coffee. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she took a few Advil, her ribs hurt like crazy. She'd never been one for violence, or aggression period, granted, it made for a surprising choice of men, no? But, she reminded herself, Happy was a good man; he'd never make her feel the way Jeremy had. He cared about her, not in the way that he suppressed her, or made it hard to live; but in the way, that if she needed anything, or just needed him, he'd try his hardest to get there.

Taking a few deep breaths she stretched out her side, not liking the pain shooting through her body. Maybe that was what happened when you were beat up, or tackled on the stairs. While thinking Haley hadn't noticed Happy come down stairs. He stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped at first, her eyes wide, but relaxed soon after. "You okay?"

She nodded, holding onto the hand that rested on her hip. "Yeah, I'm fine."

HE moved to lean against the counter, pulling her to stand in front of him. "Haley, talk to me… you need it." And she did, she'd never been involved with guns, or death at all, last night had scared her, and it was evident to him on her face.

She sighed, playing with the edge of his t-shirt, the thin material between her index and thumb. "I… I didn't want him to be here, or… even be near me. But… I can't help but feel like it was my fault."

She had been looking down, almost as if she was embarrassed to say anything. HE shook his head and lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Hey, that, last night, was not your fault. If that ass would have stayed away, left you the hell alone, none of that would have happened."

She nodded, only half believing him. Though Happy was telling her no, it wasn't her fault; her mind screamed that it was, that she was responsible. "You want breakfast?" She attempted to change the subject, though not very well.

HE sighed, taking her hand in his larger, calloused one. "Nope, Doc said for you to take it easy. Go, sit."

She raised a brow. "Seriously? You cannot cook."

HE smirked, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before arching a brow. "There's lots that I can do that I couldn't before. Go sit your pretty ass down."

She narrowed her eyes, not liking the ordering tone, but nodded. She took a seat at the table, her eyes watching him move through the kitchen. He acted sure of himself, but she had a feeling he was completely lost. As she watched her mind danced back to their conversation, last night… she couldn't erase it, couldn't forget… she could try, it only for a little while, but she knew it would come back. She just wished it would stay away for a little while, just long enough for her to feel okay.

**AN: So, to everyone who reviewed or favorited, a big thank you. I'm really sorry about the delay, but... i had no way to get around it. I hope this chapters good, or even decent, I really want you guys to like it. So, an advice, or comments would be greatly appreacitated, as usual. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy, bummer, I know :(**


	6. Rinse

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye**  
><strong>She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise<strong>  
><strong>She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright<strong>  
><strong>For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight<strong>

**Vanessa Carlton- Rinse**

For the next week Happy had tried to stay as close to Haley as possible without suffocating her. It was hard for him to leave her during the day, and even harder for the overnight trip he'd taken, but he knew the club was keeping a close eye on her. Happy always had watched her close, looking for signs of distress, but now, he didn't have to look too hard. She had slept restlessly, been jumpier than ever, and talked a lot less. She'd never been one to talk much before, but now it was all minimal, hardly even there. He missed the liveliness, the looks she'd give when he'd be slightly too cruel, or even a little too brutal; he wanted her to yell, or hit him, anything; just some sort of emotion other than the guilt displayed on her face.

HE was watching her now, she sat in the office with Gemma, her eyes on a book that he was sure she wasn't reading. He knew she wasn't for a fact actually, because she hadn't turned the page in at least thirty minutes. It was exhausting, he had to remind her to eat, and take care of her more than before. HE didn't like the new Haley that couldn't see that things weren't always her fault. He had to help, he knew that; but didn't know how.

The week was hard, her dreams constantly plagued with Jeremy, morbid things like him dying over and over in her head. Never the same death, but always more terrifying than the last. It was hard to think about anything but his eyes, the shocked and pained expression when the bullet entered his flesh. It was probably stupid, but she felt bad, like she'd had it coming. Haley knew she couldn't tell Happy about her thoughts, he'd immediately deny that she'd had anything to do with Jeremy's dumb decisions, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was filled with the plague Jeremy deposited there; it was too much for her.

She was pulled suddenly from her thought by a calloused hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little but looked up and relaxed. She knew that he was worried, even more than before, just by the look on his face. Mustering up her best smile she held his gaze. "Hey, what's up?"

HE sighed, taking her book and shutting it, leaving the novel on the desk across from her. "Come with me, we gotta talk."

She nodded letting him lead the way. HE made a quick pace for her to keep up, his longer legs leading to the place behind the shop, where a few cars sat, deserted. HE turned, letting her hand drop to her side. "What's the matter?"

Her voice was tiny, worried, and he hated it. "You Haley, I need you to talk to me, yell… something."

She nodded, not able to see his face, only his back. "I'm sorry..."

Happy turned around with his jaw clenched, the obvious anger seeping out of his ours. "Don't do that!"

She took an involuntary step back, her eyes averted immediately to the dirt. "What do you want me to say?"

His eyes softened. He didn't want to scare her, he wanted her to talk about what she kept inside, he wanted her to not hurt anymore. Moving forward he stopped in front of her. She looked so broken, hurt. "Haley, I want you to say what's going on in that pretty head of yours. I want you to yell at me, or hit me if it makes you feel better. I want you to be okay, not… not hurting like I know you are."

She looked up, her eyes slightly glossed over with tears. "I… I don't want to hit you… I just… I keep thinking about it, all the time, and I hate it."

HE nodded, his normal cold façade cracking at the sight of her. She was his girl, he dared to say his old lady, and he didn't want her to feel the way she did, ever. He wanted to feel responsible, take the blame so she wouldn't have to. "Babe, what happened… it wasn't anything either of us could help, I want to take this pain from you so bad, make you feel better… you don't know how much I want that."

She nodded, moving forward to lean her head on his shoulder. His arms automatically went around her, pulling her in. the warmth, even in the California sun, was welcome. "Can you tell me what happened to him? To Jeremy?"

He froze, but only slightly. Happy had a special visit with the scum, had made him hurt ten times worse than he'd ever made Haley hurt; and the guy deserved it.

_-Four days ago-_

_Happy walked through the cabin style house that belonged to Tig with heavy footsteps, knowing that the sound was anything but welcome with the tied up man's position. Usually this sort of thing was fast, only dragging out long enough to get the proper information, and then it was lights out scumbag. But this time.. it was payback for hurting someone that didn't deserve it, someone he loved. _

_Stopping in front of the man he stayed completely quiet. He was blindfolded and gagged, leaving it hard for him to sense Happy. Jeremy turned his head from one side to the other, willing to hear him. With a quick movement he ripped off the blindfold, now leaving him to stare at him. His eyes were wide, clearly expressing fear. _

_Without a word Happy moved to the table in front of the window. There were a few times there, a meat cleaver, a few hunting knives, a cutting torch, and a pair of pliers. Sure, there were better ways to torture a man, but this was his choice. Picking up the first tool, a rather large hunting knife, he strolled back over to Jeremy. Taking off the gag he smirked. "You're gonna pay for this! You know who my father is!"_

_Happy shrugged, letting the blade, perfectly sharpened, run over his face, leaving a line starting at his left temple and going down to his chin. The big drops of scarlet leaked down his face, mixing with the sweat. HE didn't hear the man scream out, or even the struggle he made to move out of the knife's reach, all he heard was Haley crying, the same way she did at night after a dream about him, the ones she thought he didn't hear._

_-End of flashback-_

His grip loosened and he pulled back to look down at her. She was clearly hurting, clearly wanting to know what happened. With a sigh he nodded. "I took care of him."

HE took care of him… Haley knew that was an understatement; she'd heard some stories the bits of information that had been passed around about him. Usually him taking care of someone ending bloody and with screams. But then again, they also never came back… never hurt anyone ever again. That one piece of information had surprisingly made her feel better, like she'd only expected him to come back and take her away. Sure, she'd thought there was a possibility that he'd… died, but she hadn't had any facts. Haley was relieved, somehow comforted, but this new information.

Happy was having a hard time trying to see what was in her head. She just stood there, her eyes on his t-shirt, all wide and blue. At first he'd expected some serious anger, or tears, but now… he just wanted words, a blink of the eye.

She looked up at him suddenly, "He's gone? Like never ever coming back?"

HE nodded, bracing himself for a smack, but instead she had wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she could. Not missing a beat he returned the motion, his nose in her dark hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, some flower that he knew she liked. She had relaxed almost completely, and it confused him. Was she expecting that asshole to come back? Take her from him? "Haley, say something."

She looked up, her eyes no longer holding the same look as before, relief had taken over. "I… I thought… maybe he'd come back, or always be there, just… waiting." She shook her head, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "But… you, you weren't gonna let it happen, you fixed it."

Shock was about the only thing running through his mind. She was glad he'd killed him. Sure, he'd hoped she wouldn't care to much, but for her to be relieved that he'd taken care of it… it was a relief to him. Finding her ocean blue eyes he nodded. "That was what you were worried about? Him coming back?"

She nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I think so… I feel… like this huge weight... is just gone." She shook her head and continued, not looking up at him. "I thought he'd come back…"

Happy lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Babe, I wouldn't let him hurt you again."

She nodded, taking his hand. "I wasn't worried about me Hap, I was scared he'd take you away… hurt you."

HE almost smirked, almost, but he knew she cared about him. Hell, he knew he cared about her a lot, more than any other woman- except for his mother- and he was going to prove it. Without a single thought he knew what he was going to do, weather it was this month, or next week, he was going to put his crow on her. HE had never wanted to put his crow anyone else, ever. He'd never cared about someone else like this. She was hard to understand sometimes, hard to convince of certain things, but he didn't care, he wanted her for as long as he could. However, he knew now was not the time to bring it up, she had just barely started to feel better, he'd wait for the right moment. With a sigh he took her hand, "You know I'm not going anywhere Haley."

She nodded, fully believing him. They hadn't discussed what they were, but she knew they were anything but just ex's. She knew he cared about her, and she certainly cared about him. HE had slept at her house in her bed since the incident, and she liked it that way, she wanted it to stay that way. She knew he wasn't one for commitment, and she was okay with that. She would be content to just be called his, she didn't need a title.

Without a response Happy leaned down, his lips hovering over hers for a split second before meeting hers in a kiss. It was the first kiss since they'd broken up, the first one since she'd left. HE didn't count the kiss on the forehead he'd give her, or the cheek, no; those weren't even on the same playing felid as the real thing.

Haley leaned into him, her hands coming up to his neck, trying to be closer, if it were even possible. The first kiss in all those years, it was like white hot fire, burning from his lips to hers, connecting in a rush of emotions, it was better than anything she could imagine. But, it was over too soon.

HE pulled back, his breathing harder, not quite as calm as he'd been before. All he could think about was taking her somewhere private, and not leaving for at least a week, but… he knew that would be fast, even if her looking at him like that said otherwise. "Haley?"

She nodded, her blue eyes darkened, lusting. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, letting her hands drop from his neck to his shoulders. It was crazy, she'd come out here with him on the verge of breaking down, and now she was on the verge of ripping his clothes off… it was odd to say the least.

He looked at her and smirked, brushing the hair out of her face. "I missed you."

She nodded, her right hand moving to run her fingers over his jaw. "I know, I missed you."

It was like the two of them had been separated until this moment, like she'd needed to make the connection, to finally feel right. For him, it was like he'd found a missing piece, the part that was careful, gentle; the part he kept hidden from everyone else. She was his, and he was hers. Without words that much was clear.

**AN: So not as many reviews as I'd have liked, which is why I'm updating so fast, trying to get on everyone's good side :) Anyways... I didn't spend to much time writing this, it kind of just happened, all at once. I don't know how good it is, or how great a flashback that was- i was concerned about that- but hopefully you guys can tell me what you think :)**


	7. The Lover

_Please don't hate me for what I've done_  
><em>Run away with me, I'll be everything that you need.<em>  
><em>Such a pretty girl screams to me.<em>  
><em>"Take my hand, take my breath away..."<em>

_**Alesana-The Lover**_

The next week was somewhat normal for Happy, club, work, Haley. While he had his room at the clubhouse he had been sleeping at her place, it being not surprisingly more comfortable than the clubhouse. He had noticed Haley had gotten back to her usual self more, not as tense as she had been. HE had gotten used to her being around again, and it had almost gotten back to the way it was before, only they talked more, not so much about club business, but talking in general. She hadn't changed much in the years that she was gone, only gotten more guarded, cautious, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He was watching her now, one of his favorite things to do when unnoticed. She sat across from him at the table in the kitchen, her blue eyes reading through some papers. She had a slight look of confusion, but it was accompanied by annoyance. Leaning forward across the table he saw what she was reading, her cell phone bill. "What's the matter?"

She looked up, like she hadn't noticed him watching her. "Nothing, just… stupid phone bill, and stupid phone insurance… why would my phone need insurance anyways?"

He smirked, remembering that she had a slight issue with her anger. When she got upset she tended to throw the first thing in reach, though most of the time she controlled her anger, he knew that the first thing to fly would be her phone. "You need it."

Haley sent him a glare, paired with a small smile after. "So, what' son the agenda today, you working?"

HE nodded, sliding his cut onto his shoulders. "For a few hours, but after I thought we could do something."

She nodded, tossing the phone bill onto the table. "Okay, I'll be there in a few hours, have to finish some stuff around the house."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before grabbing his keys and phone, ready to walk out the door. "I'll see you later, babe."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, later."

Once he was gone Haley got up, moving up the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of faded ripped cutoffs and a black tank top. Her dark hair was left in natural curls, hanging loose. Slipping her feet into converse she made her bed. She had been thinking a lot less about Jeremy, not dreaming near as much about him, and if she did it was always being saved, never being hurt again. It was nice, not worrying so much, but she still had the feeling that something wasn't right.

Moving through the house she collected laundry, starting a load before sweeping the whole house. It was nice, doing normal things like house work, and she found it strangely relaxing. Once she was done she picked up her keys and phone, sliding the device into her pocket before leaving the house, locking the door behind her. She'd grown used to living in the house, like she'd never left, not letting what had happened keep her from enjoying it. She'd gone through a lot of her uncles things too, finding about a million letters and pictures, a bunch of photo albums of her mothers in the attic and even more Harley manuals. It was like he was still there, even though she knew it was just his stuff.

Moving towards her car she stopped. A familiar man leaned against the hood, his feet crossed casually in front of him. His laid back expression told her he meant business. "Nice to see you Haley, looking good."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Nick, what are you doing here?"

HE sighed, moving away from the car to stand in front of her. "I was looking for Jeremy, you seen him around?"

She shook her head, keeping a calm expression on. "No, I haven't."

He clucked his tongue, looking around her yard. "It's strange… I remember him telling me he was coming to get you, and now… well, now he's missing." HE glared down at her, his green eyes burning into her blue ones. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She shook her head, moving around him towards her car. She'd almost made it when he grabbed her wrist, making her turn to face him. "You sure? Because I'd hate to find out you lied to me."

She nodded, "I haven't seen him, Nick, now get the hell off my lawn."

HE smirked, moving away from her, but only a few steps. "You've gotten mouthy, I like that." Taking the sunglasses that hung in the pocket of his blazer he nodded at her, slipping them over his eyes. "I'll be seeing you, Haley."

She watched him go, moving towards a black BMW. She knew right then she had to tell someone, but… maybe not Happy, at least not yet. Getting into her car she drove towards TM, parking next to Gemma's Escalade. She could see into the garage, Happy working with the guys, sending a nod in her direction before returning to his work. SHE felt odd, like she was already lying to him.

Moving inside the little office she shut the door, turning to face Gemma. "We gotta talk."

The older woman nodded, setting her glasses down on the desk. "Alright, everything okay?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What's up?"

"Jeremy problems." Gemma sat forward now, urging her on. "His… partner, for lack of better word, came looking for him today."

Gemma sat up straight, her worried face bearing down into Haley's. "Is this a serious problem? Do we need to worry about him?"

Haley sighed, not liking this turn of events. "Maybe not him, but definitely Jeremy's dad… he's… a little controlling, and he's got his own connections."

Gemma nodded, "we gotta tell Clay and the guys." She stopped at Haley's stony expression. "What's wrong?"

Haley stood up with her, "I just… things were quiet, and I thought things would be okay, at least for a little while."

Gemma nodded, patting her back. "It'll be alright, the guys will take care of this."

Haley nodded, smiling slightly at Gemma before the older woman disappeared, probably off to see Clay. She stood there for a second before moving towards the garage. Happy was with Tig, leaning against an old pick up. "Hey."

Happy nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist when she got close enough. "Thought you wouldn't show for another hour or so."

She shrugged, not looking up. "Well, I sort of had to."

"Why?" HE tensed, his grip tightening slightly.

She sighed, pulling away from him to look at him. "Problem, just… one of Jeremy's guys showed up at the house."

His jaw tensed, nodding. "You tell Clay yet?"

She shook her head. "I think Gem's talking to him now."

Right then Clay stuck his head out the door of the clubhouse. "Get in here, now! Haley you too!"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she started towards the clubhouse next to Happy. He threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. "Relax, we'll take care of whatever it is."

She nodded. Staying silent. Once in the clubhouse Clay and the guys disappeared behind the church doors, leaving Haley and Gemma out at the bar. Neither said anything, just stayed quiet Gemma toying with her hair and Haley picking at the frayed edge of her shorts.

Haley sighed. She had brought unnecessary problems to the people she loved. It was bad enough someone had died, regardless of who it was, but now she was involving them into something they should never have even known about. She wasn't proud of her relationship with Jeremy, and she'd never supported his involvement with his father, but now it seemed that she had no choice but to open old wounds and show her family the person she'd trusted, the man she thought she loved. Jeremy was never a good man, and he never claimed to be, but maybe, she thought, that was what had drawn her to him. The fact that he was dangerous and deadly, he reminded her of Happy in that way. That would be the only way, because while Hap did have that side of him, there was another, more personal and human side, that she was fortunate enough to see. She had hoped that maybe Jeremy had that side too, but she'd been wrong, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. She wanted to run, take Happy and leave, protect him for a change... bnt she knew it wouldn't solve anything, that running hadn't gotten her anywhere so far, and that wouldn't change now.

It was all coming back, every bit of it. Including Jeremy's family, along with the violence and anger they carried with them.

**AN- So this chapter took a while, and I'm sorry. It's also shorter than I'd have liked, but I wanted to cut it off or a reason and that's because more of Jeremy's family is brought up int he next chapter, along with a little Haley/Happy drama. I hope everyone likes it. **

**Please review! let me know I'm doing something right! :)**


	8. Hear Me Now

_I swear to God we've been down this road before_  
><em>The guilts no good, and it only shames us more<em>  
><em>And the truths that we all try to hide, are so much clearer when its not our lives<em>  
><em>When we don't face the blame<em>

**_Hear Me Now- _Framing Hanley**

She was nervous, still sitting at the bar next to Gemma for what felt like hours until the door opened. Jax motioned for her to come in, a small reassuring smile in his face. She nodded, keeping her eyes down as she made her way inside. Clay cleared his throat, "Haley, we need to know about that family, now."

She nodded. "They're mean, and controlling. Jeremy's dad, Michael, ran his… business."

"Which is?"

She looked up at Clay, slightly afraid of them all for once. She didn't want them to hate her for bringing this upon them. "Drugs… I'm sorry." She said too quickly.

"Why are you sorry?" Jax gave her a worried look, the brotherly kind she'd gotten from him growing up. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah… but it was me that brought Jeremy here, and now Nick."

Happy was quiet in all this, confused. He'd killed the man, and now attention was drawn towards Charming. It was his fault, not Haley's. She'd just gotten over a bad case of guilt, and now it seemed another load was just dropped one her. He hated that they couldn't have any real break, that people kept ruining any sense of normal she had. She deserved some peace, even if only for a minute.

Clay shook his head. "Honey it ain't your fault. Now what can you tell me about Nick?"

She shrugged. "His name, that he's insane and has a fetish for knives."

Tig smirked, "Sounds like me."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah but you don't do the things he's done."

Jax drew his brows together. "What's he done?"

She froze, but just for a second. "It's… not relevant."

Clay shook his head. "It's relevant now; we need to know who we're dealing with."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle. "There was this time…around Christmas. Jeremy and I were in the mountains staying in a cabin and he showed up covered in blood. I thought he was hurt but…" She swallowed back the lump rising in her throat. "He was smiling, said he'd just visited a friend and left it at that. The next day on the news… there was a story about a family… they… were murdered, the daughter was-"

"Raped, the whole family was slaughtered." Chibs finished for her, remembering the story last year. It had hit hard, knowing his own daughter was around the same age, and living with an unsavory character. "It was a big story, you sure it was them, love?"

She nodded, tears prickling her eyes. "Yeah, because I asked Jeremy about it."

Tig raised a brow, "He actually told you?"

She shook her head, "No, he hit me… am I done?"

Clay nodded, sending her sympathetic glances. "Yeah, but I need you to talk to Juice, we need more info on them."

She nodded, leaving the room. It was hard, telling them about that stuff, especially with Happy in there. She felt horrible, like she'd killed his puppy and laughed in his face. Like she'd lied to him, even though she hadn't. She wanted to wish it away, make Nick and everything about Jeremy go away. She just wanted to be happy, with Happy.

Wiping at her now crying eyes, she made her way down the hallway into the small kitchen. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like all the pressure of her problems, the drama, was pressing down on her chest. Sliding down on the floor, her back against the counter, she brought her knees up to her chest. This was a disaster, and it was her fault.

Happy had walked out of the doors, his brown eyes searching for Haley. She'd disappeared, leaving no hint of where she might me. He needed to talk to her, now. Gemma moved forward, "She went down the hall."

He nodded, now moving towards the hall. He didn't go far before he heard her crying. He hated her crying, and hated that he was slightly pissed at her for not saying something about Jeremy's family. He knew she didn't like talking about him, or anything concerning the last few years, but he now thought maybe he should have said something, pressed her about it.

Sighing he moved into the kitchen, his eyes drawn immediately to her small figure. She looked and sounded broken, like a doll that'd been torn to pieces and left on the sidewalk. It reminded him of the aftermath he'd seen after the pain she'd been through before.

Moving forward he knelt down next to her, a hand on her knee. "Haley, talk to me."

She shook her head, not even looking up at him. It was times like this when he wished she was stronger, braver, but then again if he had the choice, he'd never change anything about her. Lifting her face, making her look at him, he sighed. "Talk to me."

She hiccupped, tears streaming down her cheeks, making her already blue eyes brighter. "If you… -hate me, I-I'd understand."

Him hate her. That was close to impossible. "Haley I just wished you'd told me." Standing at full height he leant over to pick her up, lifting her weight easily and moving out of the kitchen. His feet carried the both of them into his dorm, kicking the door shut behind him. Sitting on the bed he leaned against the all, still holding her. "I don't hate you, babe."

She nodded, her tears soaking his t-shirt. "But why? I ruin things…"

HE looked down at her then, moving fast and took her chin in his hand, a little rough but not too rough. His jaw was set, the frustration evident on his face. "You don't ruin shit. Things are complicated, that's all."

She nodded, watching him run a hand over his face as he let go of her chin. She hated this, this wall that that now was established in between them. She wanted it to be easier for them, not so difficult. "I hate that it's complicated."

HE nodded, agreeing completely. "We'll get through it. I swear."

She nodded, relaxing as his arms wound around her, pressing her tight to his chest. It was almost simple, perfect, but she knew it was only temporarily, only in his arms that it could be that way. HE sighed, pressing his lips to her head, the scent of her shampoo filling his senses. "You need to talk you find me alright?"

She nodded, kissing his neck. "Yeah."

The next few hours Haley spent with Juice, him asking every question he could think of, getting as much information on Jeremy's family, the Oliver's, as he could. He'd learned tons about Nick, and even more once he'd punched his name through a few restricted searches. He'd been a Marine, and was more than lethal with a blade, suspected in more than six murders, but all the witnesses and evidence fell through, no doubt with help from his boss. He was a little worried that this could get ugly, knowing that not much with this family went well.

Happy sat on a picnic table, smoking. Haley was inside the office with Gemma, leaving him alone to think. His mind was full of thoughts, most of them around Haley. With all the new issues concerning the Oliver's, the family sounded insane, and he had a feeling that people would get hurt, maybe die. He knew it wasn't the best to think this way, or even feel this way; but he hoped that Haley was one of the few that stayed safe the whole time. She meant too much to him.

The table rocked a little, the spot next to him now taken by Jax, who gave him a nod before lighting his cigarette. The two men were quiet for a while, but neither were relaxed. Jax sighed, casting a quick glance towards the office, "You okay, brother?"

Happy looked straight ahead, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "This shit with that family, it doesn't feel good."

Jax nodded, "I know, Juice read up on them, they're some big players in the coke world, not the ones to mess with."

"And I killed his punk son."

Jax laughed at Happy's morbid tone, finding humor in the dull statement. "Yeah, yeah you did." HE shook his head, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Something on your mind, a Haley something?" Happy sent him a confused look. The blonde biker smirked, "Listen, I know that look, the worried about someone look. I get it."

Happy nodded, sighing before he spoke. "I was thinking about making it official."

"What?" Jax sat up straight, now full attention on the man next to him. "Thinking about making her your old lady?"

It wasn't often that he talked about these sort of things, but right now, he didn't care. He nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah."

Jax nodded, a smile surfacing. "Hmm… and you're sure?"

He nodded, knowing that he had to expect a comment like that from Jax, he'd been around Haley her whole life, practically her brother. "Never been more sure."

With that the biker got up, making his way towards the garage. His mind was made up, about a lot of things, and making her his old lady was one of them. Before something happened to either of them he needed to make her his in a big way. She needed to now she was his all the time, and not planning on ditching her because she made a bad decision two years ago with an asshole. HE wanted her to be his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

**AN- So, new chapter. I know I mentioned in another chapter, the whole Old Lady thing, and I think it's time. Hopefully after the next chapter we can get into some drama, and get to know the Oliver family a little. I was thinking about going over to their side a little, write a little bit of them. But.. I want some opinions, let me know. **

**And, thanks to everyone reviewing, I really like reading reviews, and they tend to make me want to write faster, so... please review :)**


	9. All My Heart

_Let them talk and talk and talk  
>Let them say what they want<br>We will laugh at the thought; they don't know what we got  
>Every year that goes by, a year older we are<br>You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

We'll talk and talk and talk  
>How crazy is it<br>Someone could waste their whole life helplessly  
>Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me<p>

**Sleeping With Sirens- All My Heart**

Haley lay with her head on his chest, his hands, one on her thigh the other on her back, were warm, his fingers moving across her skin. She wanted to stay this way, with everything so simple and easy, just the two of them. She knew things were going to get bad, and she knew people might get hurt, even die; but right now,, in that one second in time, she was content just being still with his wrapped around her.

HE moved one of his hands, tilting her chin up to meet her blue eyes. "Haley, you want to take a ride with me tomorrow?"

She nodded, watching him watch her. It seemed to her that there was more to this simple request, something more serious than just the two of them on his bike. Shifting to look at his face better she smiled. "Where to?"

HE sighed, leaning his head back against her bedframe. "Just around, go back to the clubhouse after."

She nodded, crawling out of his lap to sit next to him, tracing the tattoos on his arm with her fingertip. "Okay."

HE almost smiled, almost told her right then. But, then it wouldn't be a surprise. He'd been working on the sketch for her most of the day, spending his free time with the details. He wanted it to be perfect before putting it on her skin.

The next day they pulled up at the clubhouse, Haley handed him the helmet before sliding her jacket off. He put an arm over her shoulder, leading the way inside. "So how would you feel about some ink?"

She stopped, her converse clad feet stationary on the pavement. She didn't know if she heard him right, or even if it meant what she thought it meant. "What?"

He moved to stand in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "Ink, how'd you feel about some?"

She shrugged, her eyes watching his face for any sign of what was really going on in his head. "I guess it depends on what it is."

HE smirked, kissing her lips quick before pulling back. "A crow."

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

HE laughed, "Babe, you're gonna need to use full sentences."

She nodded, now following him towards the clubhouse. "Okay, okay, what do you mean?"

He pulled her under his arm again, now pushing the doors open. "I mean, how'd you like to let me put a crow on you."

She nodded, seeing that at one of the tables his tattoo equipment was already out. "Really?"

He slipped off his cut, setting it on the back of a chair at the table. "You think I'm playing with you?"

She shook her head, "No, you look serious."

He nodded, taking her jacket and setting it in a chair before his fingers made little work of the buttons on her blue plaid shirt. She was down to her tank before long, straddling a chair. This was it, a crow, his crow.

About an hour and a half later Happy ran a clean towel over her now pink and inked skin. On her right shoulder blade, almost into her neck, was his crow. It wasn't too big, but was clearly there. It was perfect, the wings wide and outstretched, the shading just right. And she'd been great, quiet the whole time, not moving or flinching when the needle hit her skin. Now he was done.

Standing up he took her hand. Leading her towards the bathroom in the hall where the big mirror was. Positioning her just right, with her back mostly to the mirror, he watched her face when she saw it. Wide blue eyes and her lips slightly parted.

"Is it real?" She asked, her voice low.

He nodded, now wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. "Yeah, that's real. Gonna be there forever."

She nodded, leaning her head against his chest. "Forever." She smiled, now looking up at him. "Thank you, I love it."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. Right now, everything felt right, safe. Tomorrow, the day after, even a year into later, it might not be this way. He was content with the knowledge that she was his though, and everyone knew it now. She was safe right now, he was relaxed knowing that for once, even for this brief second, she was happy and not worried about the things they'd have to deal with later. All that mattered now was them.

**AN- So, this is a super short chapter, but the next will probably start up with some drama, hopefully. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, however mini it was... I jsut didn;t know how great it was or if anyone would like it, so... please review and let me know. :)**


	10. Count Me In

_living on this charming life_  
><em>you can write the prefect setting<em>  
><em>but the story i'm not buying<em>

**Framing Hanley- _Count Me In_**

James Oliver sat in the leather chair behind the dark mahogany desk, the top was littered with papers, all business documents, some legal others not so much. The one frame sat on the edge next to a cup of hot coffee he had yet to touch, the photo inside was his late wife Ellen. None of his two children, Jeremy and Adam, just his wife. It wasn't that his children weren't important, it was that in this office, to him they were associates, nothing more than employees.

Sitting forward in his chair he watched the monitor near the edge, the figure of his oldest sons right hand man Nick approaching the front steps. The older man had sent him looking for his son. He wasn't worried, but furious that Jeremy had missed a meeting with potential clients, leaving an empty slot in the books. He wanted a damn good reason for the lack of respect his son had shown.

Taking a drink from the blue mug, he waited for the light knock on the door. "Come in."

Sitting back in his seat he watched the heavy double doors open, Nick coming in wearing his usual suit. "Mr. Oliver."

The doors shut behind him, he approached the desk, James watched him carefully, motioning for him to sit before speaking. "Did you find my son?"

The younger man shook his head, his face filled with a regretful expression. "No, but I found Haley, the girl-"

"The distraction. She was nothing more than a distraction and he's better off without her." James was now irritated, not finding much to be pleased about. His son was still gone and Nick had come to him with nothing more than news of his son's missing play thing. Clearing his throat he shook his head. "You can go."

Nick hesitated, only standing. "Mr. Oliver, there's more." The older man just looked up at him, clearly not seeing it yet. Nick sat back down, "The girl has friends, and from the looks of it they could have something to do with Jeremy's disappearance."

James sat forward, his elbows on the top of his desk. "How do you know?"

Nick cocked his head to the side, "I don't, but I know your son. Jeremy doesn't give up,. he doesn't play nice, and he doesn't let people go until he's ready."

"Do you mean to tell me something different or just educate me on my son's behavior? I raised him, Nicolas, something new or get the hell out of my office."

Nick nodded. "Jeremy was there, Haley had a few tells, one obvious sign was the bruise on her arm that was fading the other being wide eyes at my mention of Jeremy. She knows where he is and what happened to him."

James nodded. "Find out, I want everything about the friends you mention, the girl's life, I want everything. Find my son, Nicolas, or I find him and you lose your position."

Nick nodded, swallowing hard before leaving the office. He'd never been one of the oldest Oliver's favorites, the only reason he was even holding his position was because of Jeremy, without him he was in danger of losing his set up.

Leaving the house he made his way down the long driveway, his shoes crunching the gravel. The car parked next to his was familiar, as was the man sitting on the hood. The man in question was hardly a man, only twenty five with an attitude. Jeremy's younger brother, Adam.

"So, brother dearest gone incognito?"

Nick raised a brow. "How would you know anything about that, Adam? Did you find that out by playing with your cars? Or maybe with your whores?"

It was clear that Adam didn't care about the tone Nick used, only taking a drink of the Monster in his hand. "Yeah, maybe it was the whores… or the unicorn in the back yard…. Yeah, that was probably it."

"Is there a point to this?"

Adam slid off the hood of the car, shrugging his shoulders. He knew he wasn't like his father or brother, he knew he never would be. It was obvious from the young age of five that to his father he would never be any more than the spare, the reason his wife wasn't around anymore. Not that he craved them man's attention, but now with Jeremy gone he was put under a microscope.

The younger man sighed, facing Nick with a careless expression. "So, he's out banging that chick and all you're covering for him? He's hiding out somewhere right?"

Nick smirked. "Naïve, aren't you? Your brother is a man, not an immature kid with a Porsche. He wouldn't run off to 'bang some chick'. He's missing." Nick defended Jeremy, not liking the way his younger brother thought of him.

Adam nodded, "Ahh… I see. Well, any clues? Hints? Maybe I could help you out?"

Nick laughed, shaking his head and moving to the driver's side of his car. "Adam, I wouldn't let you help, not if my life depended on it."

"Again, Ahh. It does doesn't it?" With the newly angered expression on Nick's face Adam continued, now kicking some gravel with the toe of his sneaker. "Yeah, it does. So, let me help, I got skills Nicky."

Nick shook his head, opening the door of his car. "No thanks, don't you have some bike to jump or a tramp to pick up?"

Adam shrugged, smirking. "Yeah, sure I do."

With a wave the younger Oliver watched Nick leave, climbing into the driver's seat of his Porsche and pulling out onto the road. With a sigh he pulled out his phone. "Adam?"

"Hales… what the hell happened?"

**Charming**

Haley sighed, sitting on the half made bed. She'd been cleaning up her room, smoothing down clean sheets on the bed when the phone rang. Now she sat paralyzed on the edge of the mattress, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Haley?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I hear you… What do you mean?"

"I mean, why in the hell is Nick looking into you and the bikers? Why does he suspect Jeremy is there?" The guy on the phone was quiet for a minute, before sighing. "He showed up?"

She played with the frayed edge of her shorts, "Yes, and… it was bad."

"Shit, I'm sorry Hales, I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

She nodded. "I know, he just showed up in the way that only Jeremy could." Haley looked across the room, the window open letting the light wind sweep inside.

Jeremy's younger brother had been the one she trusted the most, the one that looked out for her when she was involved with Jeremy, the one who patched her up on more than one occasion. She thought of him as family, and hated that he had been left in the dark about it.

"Is everything okay? You got quiet, Hales."

"Yeah, just… thinking. I thought it was all over."

"I'm sorry, but now we have to be proactive. The old man sent Nick to look you up, watch you and the biker guys."

She smirked, "How do you know that?"

He laughed dryly, "Babe, I know everything that goes on in that little compound my dad's so proud of, I have my ways."

She nodded. "Okay… thank you Adam. I appreciate this."

"No problem, think of it as your Christmas present. Besides, if you need me just give me a call, I miss ya."

She nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

HE sighed, "Alright, I gotta go, give me a call sometimes, let me know how things are."

"Yeah, see ya Adam."

_**Flashback**_

_Haley sat on the edge of the counter in the bathroom, the white tiled floor looked too white, the towels too blue. She hated everything about the bathroom, everything about the house, and everything about Jeremy._

"_Hales, you okay?"_

_She looked up at Adam, his dark hair long and wavy. His grey eyes sympathetic and on her lip. "Let me help you out?"_

_She nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Please."_

_He moved to stand in front of her, pulling a first aid kit out of the cabinet next to the towel rack. "I'm sorry, Haley."_

_She looked up and shook her head. "Don't apologize for something your brother did."_

_He took out an antiseptic wipe, cleaning the cut on her cheek before seeing the one on her arm. He took out another for that one, cleaning it thoroughly before smearing Neosporin on both and covering them. "You can't live like this Haley, not anymore."_

_She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "I know… trust me."_

_Adam leaned against the wall, his eyes on her face. "Let me help?"_

"_How? He… Jeremy won't let me leave."_

_He nodded, "I'll get you out Haley, promise. You just gotta take care of yourself until then, play nice." He helped her off the counter, grabbing her wrist before she could go. "When I say it's time, be ready Hales, and don't question it, okay?"_

_She nodded, her blue eyes on him. "But-"_

_He shook his head, his smile coming out. "No buts, just be ready."_

_Two weeks later Haley was asleep when she was shaken awake. Opening her eyes she saw Adam, with his index finger on his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She nodded, slipping out of bed before following him out of the room. He'd told her to pack her bags the night before, and to be ready the next morning. It was the next morning and she was ready to leave, to be somewhere she felt safe._

_Adam held her hand and led her down the stairs into the garage, her bags were already in her car and he was ready to get her out. He thought of Haley like family, the kind he'd have liked to have rather than his dysfunctional one. Closing the door soundlessly behind them he turned to her, smiling. "Okay, now everything's ready." Handing her one set of keys, the one to her car, he had the car keys Jeremy had given her. "Now you go, don't call for a while… at least not until I call you. Just drive and don't stop, okay?"_

_She nodded, "But what about you? What if he finds out?"_

_He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Trust me Hales, I can take care of myself… Just worry about you for now."_

_She nodded, "Okay, thank you, Adam… really." _

_HE nodded, giving her a hug before motioning her towards her car. She pulled out of the garage and he waited a few minutes before sliding into the seat of the car Jeremy had given her, a blue BMW. The car was okay, just not his style. Pulling out of the garage he headed in the opposite direction as Haley, knowing that the car was rigged with GPS and Jeremy would see within the hour. _

_He knew that when his brother found out it'd be bad, but at the moment all he wanted was to know Haley was okay, not getting beaten up and used. She was too good for his brother and he knew it. Adam could only hope that Haley made it, and never had to see Jeremy again._

**AN- I updated faster this time, mainly cause last time was so short and I felt bad :) So, Jeremy's family, not all of them are slime and I hope everyone likes Adam. Let me know how I did with the family, because it all came pretty easily and I'm kinda nervous about them... Oh, and I was thinking about bringing Adam into the story more, like maybe he takes a trip to Charming later on, let me know what you think :)**


	11. Always Attract

_ You've taken me to the top,_  
><em>And let me fall back south.<em>  
><em>You've had me at the top of the pile,<em>  
><em>And then had me kissing the ground.<em>  
><em>We've heard and seen it all,<em>  
><em>No one's talked us out.<em>  
><em>The problems that have come,<em>  
><em>Haven't yet torn us down.<em>

Always Attract- You Me At Six

say that Adam's phone call had brought back some concern in Haley's mind was a huge understatement. She was worried about her family, Gemma and Happy and Jax and the rest of the guys. She knew that a lot of what was going on was a domino effect of her coming back to Charming, but she also knew that they'd all deny it. She wanted to make things easier on them but knew it was impossible.

With a sigh she moved away from the bed, grabbing the comforter and spreading it over the bed. She'd tell Happy about it, all of it. He needed to know. Sure, she didn't like it, but the crow on her shoulder made her feel like she wanted him to know everything, every little bit of pain she'd gone through while she was away. Placing the pillows against the head board she glanced at the clock. It was almost seven, so he'd be home soon. Now she just had to mentally prepare herself.

Happy sat on the couch, a beer in his hand and a guilty looking Haley next to him. It made him worry, seeing Haley looking like that; it also made the beer taste kind of bitter. HE took her hand, his thumb moving across the soft skin on the back of her hand. "Talk to me, Haley."

She nodded, biting her lip. "So when I got out, like away from Jeremy, I wasn't able to do it alone. I had help." She looked up at him and sighed. "Adam is Jeremy's younger brother, and he's not like them, he patched me up lots and took care of me. He even got into a fist fight with Jeremy about me, trying to make him see that he was in the wrong." She shook her head, "But it never mattered to Jeremy."

"Okay." HE didn't see where this was going yet, but already liked this Adam character for taking care of his girl.

"Adam helped me get out, he planned everything. Today he called me, said Nick showed up and that Jeremy's dad told him to look into the club and me and you." The last part came out fast, something she did often when she got nervous.

He nodded, clearly seeing the problem now. They were going to try to find that dip shit Jeremy and they'd picked a good place to start. He knew now that the club would have to be told, that they'd have to be more careful. Looking over at Haley now, she was looking at him, wide blue eyes. Pulling her closer to him he sighed. "Don't worry so much. I'll take care of you, and the club will take care of them, okay?"

She nodded, relaxing into his chest. "Okay."

Though she was still worried, she liked it when he told her not to, somehow him saying what he did always made her feel safer, like there was nothing to bother her or even think about hurting her. She knew it wasn't true, but it was a nice feeling.

The next day Happy spent a good hour talking to the guys, relaying what Haley had said. They'd come to a decision, that they'd all be more cautious and keep digging into the Oliver's. Normally his first course of action would be going in guns blazing and taking them all out, but now he was thinking with his brothers, knowing they had to be smart about the things happening next.

Gemma and Haley walked the isles of the grocery store, Haley pushing the cart while Gemma loaded it up. Gemma had suggested the shopping trip, even though they were shopping for a dinner, she knew that they hadn't spent too much time together, and that Happy worried like crazy about her while he was gone. This way they killed two birds with one stone, Gemma had Haley's company and Happy could worry less about her.

She sighed, grabbing a bag of potatoes and putting them in the already packed cart. "So, how are you and Hap?"

Haley smiled, "Good, really good."

Gemma turned and smiled at her, noting how much things had changed since she got back to Charming. The last family dinner had been good, but Haley sat at the table with a bruised up face and without ink. This time she sat at the table with no bruises and a crow, Hap's crow.

"I'm glad, baby." She turned and started picking out various other produce.

Haley pushed the cart behind Gemma, following her towards the fruit. "Can I ask you something Gemma?"

The older woman turned around and nodded, "Sure."

"Aren't you worried?" Haley was worried, more worried about the guys, Happy, than she was about her. She had been thinking a lot about what would happen if they were on the losing side of this, if maybe Happy didn't come out on the good side of things… if she lost him.

Gemma nodded, taking the younger woman's hand. "Sweetheart, I always worry, but you have to know that they are doing their best to make sure we all stay safe. You don't have to worry, Haley."

Later that night, after hours of preparing and cooking, they'd gone to dinner at Gemma's. It'd been nice, a big change from the last dinner. But now Haley was home, with Happy. The two of them were on the couch; her curled into his lap while he played with her hair. It wasn't often he just sat still, it wasn't often he got the chance to just be relaxed with her. Even though he wasn't completely relaxed, he still thought about what was going on, the club shit, the Oliver's, but right now things were still. No one was threatening them.

HE knew she was worrying about him, and it wasn't because she'd told him she was; it was because he knew her well enough. He could see it in the way she pulled at her shirt during dinner, or in the way that she'd fallen asleep tonight. HE knew some of the things going through her head without her telling him, without her even knowing. HE briefly wandered if she knew things like that about him. It was a good bet she did.

Shifting her slightly in his arms, he got up from the couch, carrying her to bed. Once she was between the sheets he made a trip around the house, checking and double checking all the locks and windows in the house, something that had become a habit for him. Returning to the bedroom he relaxed into the mattress next to Haley, only a little surprised when she curled into his side.

"Hap, can I tell you something crazy?"

HE could hear it in her voice, the fact that she was only barely awake, probably not even awake enough to remember this in the morning. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded, "Yeah."

She was quiet for a few seconds, but finally she sighed, "I think, that I love you more than I used to."

He smiled slightly, keeping quiet until her heard her breathing even out again, signaling her sleeping. "I love you too, Haley." With no doubt in his mind, and no hesitation in his voice, he could honestly say he loved her.

**AN- Short chapter, but.. better than nothing. It took me forever to get this one out, mainly becasue I was so stuck from the last one, but hopefully that doesn't happen again. This chapter didn't go how I thought it would, but I think it's okay. Please review, I'd appreciate the feedback. :)**


	12. Making Enemies

_We're just waiting for our man_

_To come through with a plan_

_Of how the hell we turn this round_

_And dig ourselves out of the __ground_

__**Making Enemies-Snow Patrol**

Nick sat outside the house Haley lived in, it was sickening to him, how she could just think that getting rid of Jeremy was going to make everything better. It wouldn't, he knew that much. With him and the older Oliver working together he hoped that Haley would pay as well as the bikers she associated with.

But it wasn't just the bikers he had to worry about, it was the youngest Oliver, Adam too. It was clear to everyone that Adam was attached, and maybe in more than just the most obvious ways.

Happy lay in bed with Haley the next morning for a while, just the two of them with no phone calls or club emergencies. It was a change from the usual rush they always had. But, it did have to end, so while the two of them dressed for the day he peeked out the window, his eyes landing right away on the out of place car parked out front.

Something told him that this was Nick, and that he was here for a reason. Pulling his cut on he moved towards the bedroom door, "I'll be back, Hales."

She nodded, running her belt through the loops, "Kay."

Taking the steps two at a time he reached the front door and stepped out, heading straight for the man now leaning against the car. HE was shorter than him, with blonde hair and a smug expression on his face. There weren't words to describe how much he wanted to mangle his face.

"Got a question for you, bikers. How long do you honestly think you can protect her? Hide whatever you did to Jeremy?" Nick was definitely going off what Mr. Oliver told him, which was just stay out of sight and observe, but he felt like he was doing good.

Happy stopped a few feet in front of him, "For as long as we have to, and you should probably get the hell out of here before I gut you like I did him."

Nick moved away from the car, standing right in front of him, "You did what?"

Hap smirked, "Gutted him, let him bleed out real slow like. No major arteries, no organs, just the slow bleeding." HE cocked his head to the side, "And breaking every bone possible, was just a bonus. Like skinning him was."

Nick shoved the biker, thinking like usual, that he was the toughest thing on the streets.

Happy of course, was ready, and slammed his fist into his stomach and shoved him against the car. His knife had come out, now the thin silver blade was pressed against his throat. "You're gonna get in your nice car, and drive. I see you again, you'll see a different, less understanding side of me." He pressed it against his skin further, drawing blood, "You hear me?"

Nick nodded, hating himself for the motion. He should kill him, kill that whore he protected. That was what he needed to do. That's what Jeremy would want him to do. But instead, he nodded, and when the biker released him, got into his car and drove.

Haley had caught the last of the scene from her front door, so when Happy started back towards the house, she was curious.

"Why was he here?"

HE shrugged, "Didn't really ask." HE kissed her cheek, "You smell good, babe."

She smiled, "Thanks, but… what was that?"

HE shook his head, "Guy was a little too sure that he was running shit." Picking up his keys from the coffee table he slipped them in his pocket, "Heading to the garage, you coming?"

She nodded, having already told Gemma that she'd help her out in the office. "Yeah. She was still curious, but trusted that he was going to keep an eye on Nick, and so would she. While she knew Happy could take care of himself, and her; she still knew that Nick was a little insane and she didn't trust him around Happy.

An hour later Haley sat with Gemma in the office. The two were organizing a bunch of paperwork that had come from seemingly thin air the day before. Gemma was sure it had something to do with her husband, but had no proof, yet.

She sighed, and lit a cigarette. "So, good morning?"

Haley nodded, taking a sip of water from her bottle. "Yeah, for a little while."

Gemma nodded, "Until he pulled his hands off you, I hear that."

Haley laughed, shaking her head, "Gemma! No, it wasn't like that… It went south when we had to get up, and go back to real life."

Gemma nodded again, "It'll calm down, Haley. Just give it some time."

"I know, I just wish it would happen soon."

Nick sat in his hotel room somewhere in Lodi. He didn't trust one in Charming, so had gotten some distance between him and the Sons. After cleaning up the small cut on his neck, he sat down on his bed and called Mr. Oliver.

"What is it?"

"Jeremy's dead." HE swallowed and continued, "I spoke to one of the bikers, he told me himself."

"I could have sworn I told you to stay away from them, just watch! Now you've probably set them on alert and that's not what I need!" The man was quiet for a few seconds, just breathing heavy. "Watch, from a distance, if you see anything, major gun moves. I want to know, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"One more thing, if you ever disobey a direct order again, I'll do worse than those bikers ever could. My son may have let you think you were equal to him, but now you need to remember that you aren't. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

Nick hung up his phone and sighed. If only he could prove to him that he was better than this. Show him why his son trusted him so much… Maybe he could.

**AN- Took forever, I know, but here it is. I'm super happy though, because I reached fifty reviews! It's a big thing for me.. but thanks to everyone who reviewed. Review again, let me know how this was, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	13. Save Me

_You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,_

_Now I'm lonelier than ever only your love can save me._

_I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,_

_You can put me back together, only your love can save me._

**My Darkest Days-Save Me**

"Oliver, look, I know it was your son, but we don't need Charming."

The older man glared at the much younger one in front of him. If he worked for him he would punish severely for his comment. But, he didn't. The man in front of him was a neo Nazi with an attitude. The only reason he even dealt with him was the product. He shook his head and sighed, "You mean to say you have no intuition, no need to further yourself? You don't want the new consumers coming from that shit town?"

Tyler Wilkes sighed. The old man was blinded by his son, and the sad part was that the kid did it from the grave. From what he'd heard it was a very shallow one. "That's not what I said. Charming is a nice piece to think about owning, yes, but the Sons have worked too damn hard to let anything run inside their borders. It's not smart."

"Maybe, but it's what I intend to do. You're either with me or on your way to finding someone else to deal your product."

Tyler shook his head, already thinking that this meeting had been a bad idea, the first one four years ago too. "Fine, but I want to perfectly clear: I take charge of my men. Not you."

He nodded, "Fine."

"You what?"

The chapel was filled with a low laughter. Happy had explained the situation of the morning with his brothers and they'd found it funny. Hell, it was funny.

"The guy wanted to piss his pants."

Clay shook his head, the smile now fading from his face. "But now he's probably gone and told Oliver what happened to the kid." HE looked around the table, "Things could get pretty bad."

Tig nodded, "Maybe we strike first, hit em hard and fast."

A chorus of agreements came from Chibs, and Happy. Juice shook his head, "Not really smart," he turned to Clay and shook his head, "I dug through records like you asked, found the Oliver house. It's a damn fortress, high end security, dogs…"

Jax sighed, "Yeah, that's definitely not smart."

"But what about a street attack?" All eyes went to Tig again. "We know they run drugs for those skinheads, we hit em all and hurt business. He'll come to us."

"We don't want this shit in Charming" Clay made eye contact with him; "we can't do it here."

Haley stacked the last of organized paperwork on the edge of the desk, "Done and done."

Gemma smiled, "Good, me too… Hand em over. I'll get rid of it."

Haley handed the stack to her and watched as she filed it all away in the newly labeled folders. She'd been in the office for hours, and was ready for a break. Turning her attention towards the door she smiled. Happy was leaning against the doorway.

Gemma turned and sighed, seeing them both. "I'll go see what Clay's up to."

Haley smiled and watched Gemma leave before standing and moving closer to him. He stepped inside and closed the door before pulling her into his arms, "You done in here?"

She nodded, breathing in the familiar smell of leather, oil and him. "Yeah."

He sighed, "You wanna go for a ride?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

He let her go and turned for the door while she tossed her water bottle away before following him. HE was already on his bike with a helmet for her waiting. Once she had walked over she put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. Being on the back of the bike with her arms around him was relaxing and an adrenaline rush all at the same time. It was like nothing she ever wanted to end.

He liked it too. The feeling of how close she was to him, how he could sometimes swear he felt her heartbeat on his back even through his cut. Pulling out of the garage lot, he made quick work of the streets, stopping at one red light before leaving the little town all together. Once on the more open roads he relaxed further.

Twenty minutes later the bike came to a stop. They both got off the bike and he took her hand, leading her towards a picnic table. It took a split second for them both to relax, his arms around her and both of them watching the sunset before them. The sky was a swirl of pinks, orange and purple, it was great.

Haley could imagine never leaving this place, it was so peaceful. But Happy had other ideas. He'd brought her up here to talk, not one of his favorite things but something that had to happen. He had thought about the first night she was back, when he asked what had happened to her. It was driving him remotely crazy that he didn't know.

"Tell me about your life before."

She looked back at him with a confused look on her face, "Why?"

"I need to know."

She nodded, now not so sure she wanted to stay up here forever. "I got a job, an apartment and then a boyfriend a year later."

It took her a whole year to push past him? He'd initially thought she'd moved on right away.. he was wrong. "Tell me about him."

She froze up momentarily, something he felt pass through her body. "Um… like what?"

"What did he do, Haley?"

She nodded, "HE was sweet for the first three months, and then…" She shook her head, "My apartment building suddenly burned up. HE asked me to move in and I did. A week later he hit me and… I guess you know the rest."

He did know a portion of the rest. But there was still one question sitting under the surface. "Why him?"

She stood up from the spot in his lap and crossed her arms, "Most girls don't like talking about ex's Hap."

He stood up too, now more curious as to her answer. She'd been calm one second and defensive he next. "Most girls don't have your history. Answer the damn question."

She shook her head, "No, you don't need to know."

"Yeah, I sure as hell do. And now that you don't want me to know, I need to know."

She sighed and turned away from him. Sometimes he drove her crazy, and now was one of those times. She wanted to forget all of this completely, everything about Jeremy. Talking about him only made it more impossible. She turned back to him and shook her head, "I want to forget about him Hap, I want to be happy with you and not think about that time ever again."

He nodded, moving forward to stand in front of her. "I just need to know why you thought he could take my place. Why him?"

She smiled slightly, "No one could replace you… ever." THE smile dissolved and she looked up at him, "I was looking for you in everyone I think. Whether it was the way you act or… with Jeremy, the way you control people sometimes…" she shook her head, "Or the stand offish way you were. I'd heard from the other girls that he was bad, and I knew everyone thought you were bad too. I didn't realize the different types of bad."

HE nodded, "What kind of bad was he?"

"The kind with no mercy. The kind that needs to control everything and everyone all the time."

While she said that he could see it. He liked to control the situation too... but one situation he never tried to control was her. She was the one piece of his life he sat back and watched, didn't try to contain or control. He lifted chin with his index finger, "He tried to control you."

She nodded. "Yeah, and after a long while… he did." She swallowed hard and looked up to meet his eyes. "It was the biggest mistake I'd ever made. Even bigger than leaving."

HE nodded, knowing she was telling the truth. HE didn't know why he'd asked, only that he needed to know. A part of him was screaming that this relationship was dangerous, but a bigger part of him knew that he didn't care. She was too much a part of him to let go. Too important in his life to let her walk away again.

**It's been forever, I know, and that's kinda my fault, a major block that is hopefully all gone. Review, please, let me know if it's any good.. or if anyone's even interested anymore. :)**


End file.
